Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest
by Mavis Skyler
Summary: The war between Hoshido and Nohr was a long, and seemingly unending one. Between the Nohrian Kings' war mongering, and the Hoshidan Queens' refusal to engage fully, one princess is caught in the middle. To end the war, the best course of action, is to change the corrupted Nohr from within. Corrin - Female
1. Prologue

Prolouge

~Ties that Bind~

"Corrin!" The Pegasus knight yelled as she protected her sister, "You seem distracted." The knight said as she counter attacked the axe bearer.

"S-sorry…" The girl pushed long white hair out of her crimson eyes, turning back to the soldiers coming toward them.

"Ready?" The knight asked.

"Yes," The girl ran at the attacker, her sword quickly finding its way into the axe mans' shoulder, then as quickly as she approached, she was out of reach, the man falling to the ground, bleeding from his neck.

"I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido!" Came the voice of the Hoshidan high prince.

"Ryoma!" A short red headed girl ran to join her older sister.

The older bowmen chasing after her growled her name, "Sakura!"

The Pegasus knight quickly stoped her baby sister, then turned to the distracted Albino, "Corrin!"

She turned, "Sorry, I just…" she looked back to the two princes across the river, their vocal battle not yet finished.

"…I have nothing to say to you," The Nohrian price stared down at the Hoshidan prince from atop his mount, "Surrender now. If you refuse, you will die here." He cantered into his attack.

"I'm sorry, Takumi, Sakura, Hinoka." The albino ran.

"Big sister!" The little girl yelled, "Sister, stop her!" She turned to the Pegasus knight.

The red head cursed, "Takumi, keep Sakura safe!"

"Going after Corrin?" The you man asked, "Let her die I say."

"Takumi!" Both of the girls yelled, Hinoka glaring in anger before chasing after the run away.

She quickly made her way to the two princes, Hinoka close behind. The ground shook, the girl stumbling to a stop like most of the battlefield, giving Hinoka who had remained unaffected due to her flying class to catch up. "Dragon Vein," The knight scoffed, "The rest of them must be here."

"…" The girl started running as the river across the plain drained, "Yeah.."

"Corrin," Hinoka now flew beside her, "Your family is here with you now, and I am not going to lose my sister again."

"… Yeah…" The girl nodded, her destination now very close.

Hinoka picked up her pace, jumping off her stead to her eldest sibling, "Ryoma, are you okay?!"

"Yes," He lied, his armour was bent and broken, blood pouring from every open area, "The others?"

Hinoka nodded, "They are fine."

The girl slowed to a stop as the Nohrian spotted her, "Corrin! Thank heavens I've found you," He was in no better condition than Ryoma, "Quickly, let's go home with the family!" He made his mostly unharmed horse walked toward her.

"Quiet Nohrian filth!" Ryoma yelled before Hinoka did, "Corrin is my sister, and princess of Hoshido!"

The Nohrian laughed, coming to a stop, "On the contrary, Corrin is my sister, princess to her home, Nohr!"

A wyvern landed next to the mounted prince, it's owner quickly walking to meet the girl being fought over, "Corrin!" She gushed, "I was so worried about you! Don't ever wonder off again!"

A mounted mage quickly approached, "I'm glad you're safe! You have the devils own luck." He smiled, but the girls eyes fell more and more to the ground. Even as the happiest voice in the world shouted, "Yaay! We have our sister back!"

Hinoka jumped between the purple haired wyvern rider and her sister, "Stay back, Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lie to her?!" She raised her weapon, "Corrin is MY sister, not yours."

The wyvern rider didn't back down, she walked right up to the Pegasus knight's naginata blade, "You are mistaken," She spoke down to the young woman, "Corrin is my sweet little sister, and you may not have her," Her voice went as dark as her glare. Hinoka bared her teeth and went to kill the woman standing before her.

"Hinoka!" Ryoma yelled, "Behind me, now." He nodded at the mage, his magic circle already active. The red head scoffed and reluctantly did as she was told much to the pleasure of the wyvern rider, whose smile broadened.

"Don't be fooled by their words, you belong here, in Hoshido," Ryoma turned to his sister who stood to the side, eyes downcast.

The Nohrian prince shook his head at the Hoshidans' words, "We have loved and raised you… Come home little princess," He used the girls pet name kindly, "We can live as a family once more!" His voice was longing.

"Wake up!"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I may have stuffed up a bit with the upload before, but this is the fixed version. I am so sorry, and there is a new bit down the bottom. Also, I was asked to include the male version of the avatar, and have him introduced in Hoshido. That will be happening, though he won't be particularly important until later on. Also beacuse of that this will end up as more of an AU story.

Anyways, I am so sorry for my stuff up, and if you spot anything wrong, spelling and grammar wise, please let me know as I have no proper editor.

but thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

—

Chapter One, Nohr

Map: Kingdom of Nohr, Northern Fortress

"Time to wake up, Lady Corrin."

The darkness slipped aside to reveal a tall, smiling blue haired maid. Then a blond crashed her hands next to the waking girls head, "Hey! Wake up, Lady Corrin! Up an' at 'em!" She chuckled.

The waking girl groaned, "It's still dark outside…"

"Listen well, Princess," A commanding voice came from the doorway, "It may be dark, but it is morning. You have practice today."

The younger boy next to him bowed, "I have taken the liberty of readying your armour," He stood straight, "And, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is quiet the fearsome opponent…"

The girl nodded, "Mmmhmm," She slowly sat up, yawning, "Not fully awake yet though.." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

The blue haired maid smiled schemingly, "Is that so? We can help you with that! Felicia?"

"Sure thing Flora!" The blonde happily nodded, placing a hand on her ladys' cheek like her fellow maid.

The girl jumped away, falling out of her bed, "Waauugh! Cold! Cold! Cold! I'm awake! Totally awake!" The maids giggled as the young man in the doorway left his Father's side and helped the lady to her feet. Flora cleared her throat, "That is how we deal with Slugabeds in the ice tribe."

The now awake girl sighed, "As I have come to know… I wish I could have finished that dream though…" She mumbled the last part under her breath.

Her butler heard it though, "Interesting, please do tell- what kind of dream?"

The girl sighed, "Nothing gets past you dose it, Jakob?"

The butler smiled, "Of course it doesn't."

"It was… strange…" The lady sighed, "Some people, they looked Hoshidan, kept calling me their sister. But… I'm of Nohr…"

Flora hid her concern, "Lady Corrin, perhaps we should talk of this another time?"

Felicia nodded, "Yes, Milady, Prince Xander will waiting for you!"

The girl blinked, "Right!" She quickly ran to her armour, turning to wave goodbye to the two that started to leave, "See you later, Gunter, Jakob."

They both bowed, then closed the door as they left, the girls quickly assisting their lady in getting ready.

Now ready, the girl ran out of her room and down the hall toward the stairs. She rounded the corner, running straight into the stable maid. "Lilith!" She gasped, helping the tiny girl to her feet, "I am so sorry!"

The young child took the girls hand, "No, no! I-I'm sorry lady Corrin! Please forgive me!"

Corrin waved off her apology, dusting off the girls blue dress, "No, I wasn't looking… and running. It's my fault."

Lilith went to disagree, but decided against it, "No matter what I say, you are going to insist it was your fault, aren't you, Milady?"

"Yes," The albino nodded, pushing her pigtails behind her shoulders again, "Because it was my fault." She stepped to the side, "I hope you day is a good one!" She started running again.

Lilith bowed modestly, "Everyday is good whilst I serve you, milady." She knew her master could no longer hear her, but she thanked the young woman anyway, then returned to her task.

She finally made it to the roof, panting, "Sorry!"

She looked up in time to catch a practice sword, "Don't worry, we just got here," Her older brother, said, smiling.

"Thanks Leo!" She caught her breath, readying herself and she approached the eldest of her siblings, the Crown Prince of Nohr.

He opened his eyes, "Ready, little princess?" He asked, his armour much more extravagant compared to his little brothers mage ware and his sisters close, light armour.

She took one last breath, "Yes."

The Prince nodded, "Very well." He readied himself, "Let us begin."

—

The Crown Prince attacked relentlessly, his little sister, Corrin, relying on her much superior speed to dodge and counter his attacks. Even so, the strongest in Nohr held his ground, blocking her attacks with his shield, then countering with his practice blade. He had a major advantage, in both experience, and defence, even so, his had a pattern. Corrin could see it, she just needed to find the opening. He smiled, "Seeing my pattern?"

"Uhh," She blinked, "You're going to change it anyways." They locked blades, she had to use the decline of the roof to her advantage, seen as her brother was both taller, and stronger.

"Yes," He pushed her to the side and kicked her down the roof and into the wall.

She coughed, holding her side and biting her lip. She had just lost all advantages she had. She sighed, not expecting her brother to go easy on her, and slowly and painfully rose to her feet. The mage chuckled from the sidelines, "That's our sister for you," He rested his book next to his where he sat on the wall, "You won't beat the strongest Knight by sleeping all day," He mused.

Corrin fell back to the ground, "Naw, maybe in a sleeping competition." The mage laughed, her eldest brother smiling at his siblings banter.

"Are you giving up, little Princess?" The Prince backed to a higher point of the roof, "I would expect more from you. You are a Princess of Nohr. Stand, and let us continue."

"Xander-" The mage prince began, but his sister cut him off.

"Xander, I-" She tried standing, but fell again, "I-"

The Crown Prince wouldn't listen to her excuses, "We train so we can defend our country," He sighed, "Father has been tracking your progress. If you cannot harm me today…"

The mage dropped from the wall and walked to his sister, "He may never permit you to leave this fortress. Ever."

Corrin's eyes widened, "What?!" She protested, "D-did he really?!" She closed her eyes and let her head fall, "That's insane… He's lying right, Xander?" She looked up at her opponent.

He just looked her in their eyes, "Dose it motivate you?"

She scoffed, forcing herself to shakily stand, "I'm not staying here forever." She announced, turning to the only thing that stood between her and freedom, fire in her eyes.

"You that newfound motivation to best me, little Princess," He readied for another round, "If you wish to see the world beyond your window, defeat me." He smiled as his sister stated to advance, "Prove that all the time I've devoted to training you has not been in vain!" She attacked first, using the momentum of her attack to turn him around and regain the higher ground. The mage chuckled, "Quite the bold move."

"Now," The Crown Prince slammed his foot down, stopping himself from stumbling down any further than the few paces he had, "What next?" He started to slowly walk back up.

Corrin slowed her breathing and backed up the roof, glancing around to find another thing to gain an advantage. She put her foot down on the flat area at the top of the roof, a tingling sensation going up her legs, healing the pain in her muscles. She smiled, she had just found her wining edge, a Dragon Vain. It was actually on the ground of the castle, but it's power still affected a small area up here, so she stood in it, all pains in her body starting to leave. "Oh?" Her oldest brother raised an eyebrow, "Find a way to beat me, or fantasising about the outside world?"

Corrin shook her head, "I just came up with an idea that may win this wager."

"You had better be correct!" The mage called from the wall framing the battlefield.

The Crown Prince sighed, "I hope so as well."

Corrin smiled, "Come here and see!" She challenged.

Her brother chuckled, "Very well." He attacked first, swinging the wooden sword on an angle toward her neck. She just smiled and blocked it, the Dragon Vain enhancing her abilities. Her brother took a step back, "I see, so it affects here as well." He attacked again, "Time to remove you from that spot, little Princess."

She dodged, "Sorry brother," She swung her wooden blade to his sword arms shoulder blade. Her attack, backed by the Dragon Vain, hit hard and fast, making the Prince drop his weapon and back away.

"Now that," He winced, "Hurt quite a bit."

"Yes!" The mage cheered, "That is how you counter attack, my dear little sister," He ran from his spot on the wall over to his sister, stupid grin on his face.

The eldest of the three sighed as he joined, "Can you not take joy from my misfortunes?"

The mage shrugged, the oldest stretching his shoulder. "Did… did I just win?" Corrin asked, looking at her brothers.

"Yes. Looks like we're taking you home." Her oldest brother smiled, "You get stronger everyday."

She beamed and gave both of her siblings a hug, "Thanks big brother." She pulled away, "I certainly wouldn't be without your, uh…"

"Tough love?" The mage mused.

Corrin giggled, "Yes."

The Crown Prince pet her head, the pain in his shoulder still rendering his other arm useless, "I disagree. You have natural talent. And someday, you could be the best warrior in all of Nohr."

Corrin frowned, pushing her brothers hand off her head, "Now you're just teasing me."

He smiled, "I never joke about serious matters, I mean what I say."

"If it's only serious matters you don't joke about," His younger brother shrugged, smirking, "Then everything is a serious matter to you, my dear brother."

Corrin held back her laugher, "That is too true, Leo."

Their brother sighed, "Corrin, you could be the one to bring the long lost light back to our kingdom that has been so long shrouded in darkness."

"X… Xander…" Corrin stopped her laughter, joining her oldest brothers example and taking the situation seriously.

The mage rolled his eyes, and with a 'tisk' he replied to his brother, "You do know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?"

Corrin gasped, "Leo, he didn't mean-"

The Crown Prince laughed merrily, "Little brother, you are competitive to a fault, aren't you?" He pet his brothers head, much to the boys distaste, "As I have always said, you are a talented mage with formidable magical abilities."

The mage smiled triumphantly, "Hmm? Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only way to power."

Corrin smiled at her older brothers, then clicked her fingers, "That reminds me of something I've been needing to tell you, Leo."

The mage frowned, "Important enough to derail this conversation? I am listening then."

"Well…" Corrin giggled, "Your collar is inside out."

He blinked, then jumped back in horror, "What?!" He frantically tried to fix his armour.

His older brother chuckled, "It would appear someone got dressed whilst half asleep."

The mage finally fixed his clothing mishap, "Ugh!" He scoffed, highly embarrassed, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?!"

His siblings just chuckled, his brother finally replying, "Sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing makes you so very lovable."

Corrin burst into full laughter, "Absolutely!"

"Hmph!" Their brother turned away starting to walk off.

"Naw, Leo," His brother wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug, the mage gritting his teeth as he stared at his sister, "May I have some assistance?"

Corrin continued to laugh at her two blonde siblings, "I-" She spoke between her giggles, "I'm… so… rry… Leo." She took a breath, "Your face!" She laughed at her older brothers annoyed face, and her eldest brothers entertained smile. They all turned to a new set of laughter, coming from a little blonde girl wearing a black and pink armoured dress, next to her, a much taller young woman with long purple hair and cat inspired armour. They both walked over, the laughter dying to a chuckle. The older girl pet Corrin's head lovingly, "Are you all right, Corri? Did you get hurt at all during practice?" She spoke in a loving tone, "If you did, let me know so I can take extra special care of you."

Corrin smiled, "I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always, thank you for your concern."

"Thank you!" They turning to their older brothers, the mage of the family finally wrestling free of his brothers grip.

The youngest finally composed herself, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Corrin's shoulders, "I was worried too, big sis!"

Corrin hugged her back, "I know you were. You wouldn't visit me as much if you didn't, right lil' Elise?"

The child giggled, still holding on to her sisters shoulders, "Do you like it when I visit?"

Corrin pet her head, "Of course! I'm not allowed to leave here, so your visits are all I have you look forward to."

Their oldest brother cleared his throat, "Used to be. Now you can come home with us." He poked his younger brothers cheek as the young man pouted, arms crossed, thoroughly embarrassed by the previous events.

The purple haired one beamed and pulled her younger sister into a hug, "Now my Corrin can come home with us!"

The little girl cheered and hugged her sister, around the waist this time. Corrin was barely tall enough to reach her older sisters shoulders, and then her little sister was just taller than her waist line. Corrin smiled and hugged her sisters back, "I guess so."

The child giggled, "I love you more than anything in the whole wide world!" She announced.

Their older brother sighed, regaining some of his tattered pride, "Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?"

The oldest sister retaliated, "I, for one, think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, my dearest Leo."

"Agreed," Corrin nodded, "But every one of you are very dear to me."

"Yeah!" The baby of the family turned and poked her tongue out childishly. The mage sighed, but the rest giggled. Corrin smiled sadly, "You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory…" She looked to the ground, her siblings looking at her sadly, "But, I didn't made being quarantined when you guys were here." She smiled childishly.

Her older sister smiled, "For now, let us leave this drafty fortress! You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the world."

Corrin's little sister beamed, "Now you're free!"

Corrin smiled, "It is certainly amazing, leaving here…" She nodded, turning to her eldest brother, "Maybe I can join you as a soldier, and fight for Nohr?"

He smiled, flicking her forehead as he walked past, "We have plenty of time to discuss the details with Father. Let us depart as soon as possible."

(From here on this is the part I missed)

The siblings marched into the entrance hall, Xander leading the way. Corrin's retainers waited with the fortresses stable maid and the head maid and her right hand woman. The stable maid bowed her head low, "You must be very happy, Lady Corrin, to be able to leave the Fortress with your siblings." She straightened and smiled, "Sir Gunter has asked me to accompany you as to look after your horses."

The older man nodded, "Yes, she will allow us to travel more efficiently."

"Thank you, Gunter," Xander nodded, "For looking out for us."

Corrin smiled and walked over to the stable maid, "I'm glad to here it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming, Lilith." The blue haired girl smiled, bowing again.

Xander walked over, "Lilith, are the horses ready?"

The you girl smiled, "Yes, milord. Everything is ready and the horses seem exited." She nodded, "They are all fond of Lady Corrin. I suspect it's from all of her time in the stables."

Corrin smiled, Camilla pulling her back into a hug, "Our little Corri does love animals. Such a kindhearted soul…" She rested her chin on her little sisters head, "I remember her nursing a baby bird back to health once!" She chuckled, Lilith blinking at the mention of the bird.

"Hmm?" Corrin frowned, still trapped in her sisters embrace, "What's the matter?"

Lilith smiled kindly, "Oh, it's nothing, milady."

Elise ran over and hugged the maid, "Isn't it obvious big sis? She's going to miss you!"

Corrin frowned, Camilla starting to affectionately pet her head, "Miss me? She's coming with us. Right?"

Lilith nodded, "Yes, milady."

Elise frowned, then beamed still hugging Lilith, "Then she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself now." She giggled, making the slightly older girl redden at the checks and looked at the ground humbly, even so, Elise continued, "You've always been fond of our sister, haven't you?"

Lilith still had her head bowed, "I… er-"

"As gripping as all this is," Xander sighed at all of his sisters antics, as he and Leo's talk with the rest of the present staff concluded, "We should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting."

Corrin nodded as much as she could in her sisters embrace, "Yes, let's."

Elise giggled and grabbed Lilith by the hand, running out of the front doors, Leo sighing at the childish antics and tugged Camilla's hair as he walked past.

"Hey!" Camilla let go of her sister an stalked her elder brother, "Do NOT pull the hair of a fair maiden!"

Leo chuckled, quickening his pace, "Fair maiden?"

"Leo! Camilla!" Xander barked, making his siblings cringe and quickly apologising and hurrying out of the building. Corrin chuckled, walking after her siblings.

Gunter nodded, then turned to to the maids and butler, "Felicia, Flora, you will remain here to watch over the Fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Corrin." He started to walk away, "We may be gone for some time, take good care of the place."

Flora bowed, "Of course! You may rely on us."

Felicia smiled, "I wish you safe travels, Lady Corrin." She bowed.

Corrin waved as she slowly walked backwards out of the Fortress, "Thank you! I hope to see you both again soon, just not here!" She beamed. Xander smiled, petting her shoulder as he quickly over took her pace, Gunter smiling at her excitement and kind nature.


	3. Chapter 2

AN/ This is what I was actually releasing today, so hopefully you enjoy!

—

Chapter Two, Gift Of Ganglari

Map, Kingdom of Nohr: Capital Of Windmire

The capital of Nohr was better described as a Fortress than a city. It was huge and circular, protected by a huge stone wall. Then, the city itself was divided into three areas, the outermost area, and sadly the largest, were the slums, the second layer was the middle classes. The inner circle was filled with uptight and privileged nobles. The actual castle however, was situated mostly in the inner most circle, but did overlap into the middle class area. Xander, Camilla and Leo led the way across the bridge spanning the slums, a build that only existed to keep the nobles out of the peasants' homes. Elise stopped her skipping, turning to see her sister starring over the slums of the Kingdom she lived in. Elise walked over, smiling sadly, then she softly pulled her elder sister after the rest of her family, Camilla and Leo seeming oblivious to the fact the youngest two had parted from the group. Xander looked over his shoulder at his two littlest sisters, silently asking them if they were okay. Corrin smiled at both him and her little sister, so he turned back and continued to walk, Elise starting to skip again, holding her elder sisters hand.

Corrin looked over her shoulder, trying to see if those who had accompanied them here were following. Behind them where nothing but stone and soldiers. She turned back to look where she was going, watching as the huge stained wood doors creaked open, the old armoured King standing in the centre. Leo pulled back and kept a few paces behind his siblings, Elise taking her spot in line with him, letting Corrin stand directly in front of the king. The Princes and Princesses all stood about a meter away from each other, Xander to Corrin's left, Camilla her right. Elise and Leo standing behind the other three in the gaps they created between them.

The king of Nohr looked at the seemingly highly practiced formation his children stood in. In unison, they all kneeled, heads low.

The King motioned for them to stand, "I see you made it here safely, Corrin."

The daughter in question nodded, smiling ever so slightly, "Yes, Father. Long I have wished to see you, and visit castle Krakenburg again." Her voice and demeanour much more formal than it usually was. She bowed her head, "I feel like I am dreaming."

Her siblings waited anxiously as their father stepped toward her, "It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here." He stopped right in front of his albino daughter, "You finally posses the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in this world."

Corrin smiled in thanks of the praise, her youngest sister however, voiced her concern, "But, Father, will she be alright outside the Fortress?"

Camilla bowed to her father, "I worry about that as well," She straightened her stance, "Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside the Fortress's magic barrier?"

Corrin bowed her head, "I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here, and I'm ready to fight."

The King grunted his approval of her response, "Corrin, as you know, Nohr is at war with the Eastern Kingdom of Hoshido."

"Yes, Father, I have heard as much." Corrin replied, nodding, feeling Elise's worried gaze on her back.

The King continued his speech, "We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops." He looked sceptically at Corrin, "Xander, Camilla and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect nothing less from you."

Corrin nodded, "I am aware of your expectations, Father. I have trained every day to become as strong as my siblings."

The King looked her up and down, "… You show promise. But, you need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr."

Corrin rested her hand on her basic iron sword on her waist, blinking at the dark purple light forming in front of her.

She stared at the obsidian blade before her, "Wow…" She breathed.

"This is Ganglri," The King explained, "A sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

Corrin looked up to the King, "Thank you for this generous gift, Father."

Xander frowned, unconvinced about the Kings' so called 'gift'.

The King smiled, "Now, let us see you out that sword to its proper use…" He turned and walked into the first room of the castle, his children keeping their form as they followed.

The first room was built to fend off soldiers if they ever made it into the castle. It was a huge room with two shelters either side of the entrance, both crumbling. Arrows and blood stains covered the floor. This room was now used to train soldiers.

"Bring out the prisoners!" The King yelled as he stopped in the middle of the room.

A soldier saluted, "Yes, sire!" He then ran to a side entrance.

"Prisoners?" Corrin asked. The King just smiled.

Xander came up beside her, "Tread carefully now, little Princess."

Corrin frowned at her brothers warning, dreading what she believed was her task.

Two soldiers emerged with two cuffed people. One struggled against her restraints, her white hair messy. She had red lines below her crimson eyes, large black beads around her neck. Her pants were lose and made of bright red silk, her arms and chest bound by bandages. She yelled and screamed with colourful language. Next to her was a calm man. His short green hair was tangled, but his presentation was neat. He had a long red scarf around his neck, and he wore dark green clothes, in the style of a Hoshidan ninja.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido." The King turned to Corrin, "I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to cut them down."

Corrin's heart stopped beating as she walked toward what would be the arena. "Hoshidans!" The King yelled, "I present my daughter. I wish to see her strength, so please, provide some use to me."

The woman directed her screams to the King now, "You wouldn't mind the death of your own daughter?!" She laughed, "Though I doubt you Nohrian scum will let this battle play fairly!"

Leo sighed, shaking his head. Elise and Camilla on the other hand stared at their sister with concern. Xander closed his eyes, "Father?"

The King laughed, "No, the fight will not be fair." Soldiers brought over the prisoners weapons, "It will be two fully armed Hoshidans fighting a single armed Nohr royal. If you win, I'll allow your freedom, however, if you you lose, your life is forfit."

The woman laughed, "I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honourable chieftain! And what is your name, Nohrian Princess?"

Corrin cleared her throat as she walked toward her opponents, "I am Corrin."

The nameless ninja spoke for the first time, "Corrin… can it be?"

"Huh?" Corrin frowned, "You've heard of me?" She felt her siblings fidget uneasily.

The ninja looked between Corrin and her siblings, "… I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

"So you both accept?" The King asked.

"Yes," Rinkah nodded.

"…" Kaze closed his eyes, "It is unavoidable."

Soldiers released them from their restraints, Corrin giving them time to arm themselves.

The King laughed merrily, "Kill them both!"

Corrin closed her eyes, the Hoshidans taking no time to attack. Rinkah attacked from the front, her club promising a hefty blow. Kaze on the other hand disappeared. Corrin held her ground against the young Flame Tribe woman, swings exchanged, countered and blocked, but neither had hurt one another.

Then, Kaze attacked. He threw shuriken, from the shadows behind Corrin. It took no less than a second for the shuriken to reach where the girls' battled. Corrin blinked and stepped to the side, Rinkah screaming in pain.

Friendly fire.

Corrin retreated, hitting away all of Kaze's ranged attacks. She dived behind one of the forts, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they glowed crimson as the fort reconstructed itself.

She ran inside, smiling. The entire floor was a Dragon Vain. As long as she was inside the fort, she would heal faster than they could attack, and, with the amount of power in the Dragon Vain, she should have been able to manipulate it. Now, Kaze only had four ways to attack from, and Rinkah would have a field disadvantage.

The King chuckled in delight. Elise stood amazed at her sisters feat, Camilla, concerned, as she hugged her sister. Leo stepped up to his brother, "What do you make of this?" He whispered.

Xander closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "The only thing she will have trouble with is dealing the final blow."

Leo frowned, "Agreed. If you cannot rectify the situation that will soon unfold, I will step in." He turned to his sisters who stood on the sidelines, "As peacefully as possible."

Xander nodded, "Thank you."

"I'm not letting her be thrown back into that Fortress," Leo replied simply, "It got boring after a day, let alone years."

They both turned back to the battle. They could see into one of the entrances, and they watched as Rinkah was beaten. In the Dragon Vain, Corrin was faster, stronger and more alert. Rinkah could barely attempt to attack before Corrin kicked or slashed. Then, there was Kaze. Every so often he would attack. Appearing for a brief moment before fading. Every on of his ranged attacks were either blocked by Corrins' debris control, or ended up injuring Rinkah more. Even so, the proud woman still fought.

Finally, Corrin was able to disarm her, cutting the woman's club just above the handle. She then kicked her aside, the woman hitting the wall loudly, then heavily hitting the ground.

"Only a madman would attack a dragon in it's home," Kaze appeared in the entrance behind Corrin, "But this battle is lost, might as well learn your strength first hand." He ran toward her, knives drawn. His speed matched the Princess's with ease, but Corrin had much more power behind her attacks.

Kaze spent most of his time dodging attacks, attempting to attack when possible. He managed to cut her exposed cheek, but before blood even had a chance to spill, she was healed.

With a 'tisk', Kaze retreated beside Rinkah, as if defending her, "Without Rinkah, my attempts to harm you are useless. I would beg for you to save Rinkah, but she would pose more of a threat if I died without her permission."

Corrin stood proud in the centre of the fort, "So you admit defeat?"

"I have no more ranged weapons, I am in a field disadvantage, and," Kaze glanced at his partner, "If Rinkah could not beat you at close combat, I stand no chance. I have lost."

The King laughed as he walked into the fort, "No begging for mercy?" He sounded disappointed.

"Begging… to you…" Rinkah struggled to sit up, Kaze grabbing her and holding her protectively as she continued, "Is a…" She took a long, deep breath, "A fate worse than death!" She spat before coughing.

The King scoffed, his disappointment clear in his voice, "Don't just stand there, kill them."

Corrin gritted her teeth as her siblings walked over, "But, Father… they're beaten. Do you want me to-"

"You dare question me?!" The King growled, his voice making it everyone cringe, "I order you to kill them!"

Corrin shook her head, fear in her eyes, "But-"

"I won't argue the point any further," His voice calmed, magic circles forming around him.

Before most realised he had even released the spell, Corrin blocked it with her new weapons magic.

Kaze looked at the Princess in shock, Elise gasping loudly. Xander sighed and spoke through gritted teeth, "Unbelievable…"

The King glared at his daughter, "You would defy me directly?" His voice demanded answers as he screeched, "Corrin!?"

Xander quickly stood in, motioning to Leo to keep their sisters out of the ensuing battle, "Father, please forgive her! She doesn't yet understand our situation."

The King looked at his oldest son, taking a moment to consider his words. He scoffed, "Fine, Xander, you kill them and anyone who gets in your way."

Xander gave a anxious sigh as he walked over the the Hoshidans, glancing at his brother, then his albino sister who stood, eyes wide as he advanced.

"KILL THEM ALL!" The King laughed, his voice making all of his children stop breathing for a few moments.

"Stand down, Corrin." Xander spoke softly, "If you don't…" He glanced over his shoulder at his beaming father, anxious sisters, and calm brother.

Corrin was panting, shaking, "N-no, Xander," She shook her head, "I won't let you do this!" Her voice quiet from fear.

Xander closed his eyes, "Why do you refuse, Corrin?" He began drawing his blade, the prisoners sitting in quiet shock at the unfolding events, "You know the Hoshidans are our enemies."

The Princess gripped her blade tightly, "I… I know but… this is- these people can't fight anymore, why not show mercy?"

Xander sighed.

Camilla called sorrowfully from the sideline, "Please, Corrin, don't fight him… My dear, sweet Corrin…" She held the quivering Elise back.

"No, no, no! Leo?" Elise pleaded.

The mage looked between his siblings, the Hoshidans, them his father. He sighed, "Why dose this fall to me?" He nodded at Xander who quickly grabbed Corrin around the waist as a magic circle formed around the Hoshidans.

"No!" Corrin screamed as her brothers magic showed itself.

Trees formed around the prisoners necks, holding them in the air, constricted by branches as they chocked.

"Leo! Xander! No!" Corrin screeched as she fought her older brother, "No you can't!"

The Hoshidans struggled, their breathing becoming difficult as Leo only strengthened his magic. Eventually, they stopped fighting, and fell limp. "NO!" Corrin yelled again, Leo releasing his magic, letting them fall.

They both hit the ground with a thud, unmoving. Corrin stopped fighting, falling to the ground as soon as Xander let her go, tears in her eyes.

Leo addressed his father in a proud tone, "Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sister."

The King acknowledged his words, but said nothing.

Leo bowed as he closed his eyes, "I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of her…"

"Enough!" The King yelled, "I will consider this matter later." He stormed away.

"Leo…" Corrin stared at the Hoshidans, "How could you? They… they were beaten… there was no reason to… no reason to…"

"Agreed," The blonde checked for any soldiers, "Now hush."

Corrin blinked as she turned to him, her sisters smiling a little, "Leo, did you-"

"Enough," Xander sheathed his blade, "The battle is over." He pulled his sister to her feet, his tone scolding as he spoke mere centimetres away from her face, "Mark my words, Corrin; one day an act of kindness may be the death of you."

Corrin blinked, challenging him, "Perhaps, But If I'm kind, I will die with no regrets."

Her brother smiled as he let her go, "Well said." He walked toward an approaching guard, "I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my headquarters."

"Yes, sire," The guard quickly picked up Rinkah then ran off as quickly as he could.

"Leo, your spell…" Corrin frowned watching as another guard ran to collect Kaze.

Leo sighed as he looked at his two little sisters who were torn on the most recent events, watching out for the king, "Only enough to weaken them." He frowned as he thought about the treason he had just committed in the name of his sister, "I should have followed fathers' orders.." He looked back at the rest of his siblings, "But, Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you."

Corrin smiled, "Thank you, Leo." She bowed her head a little, "I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar."

Leo blinked in frustration grabbing his sister and whispering in her ear, "You can repay me by never mentioning that again." He growled.

Elise made her way over, tears finally dried, her arms wrapping around her sisters waist, "You did amazing, sis."

Camilla cradled her sisters face, "You did… But," She hugged her protectively, "I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight."

Xander frowned, "Slight?" He shook his head, "That was straight up treason. Ignoring the orders of the King."

"Agreed," Leo nodded, "To be honest, I'm surprised he let me cast a spell. I expected his to make Xander-"

"Noooo!" Elise tackled her brother, "No!"

Camilla kissed her sisters forehead before petting Elise's head, "Now, now, darling." She tucked her violet hair back behind her ears, "You and I both know nothing like that would happen."

Xander frowned, "As long as the little Princess learns to keep her place." He wrapped his arm around Corrins' shoulders."

Corrin chuckled, "I promise, that I will avoid situations like that in future."

Camilla chuckled, "Only avoid?"

"Try?" Elise giggled as she released her brother.

Leo pet his armour down, "You better avoid those situations full stop."

Corrin laughed, "I'll do my best. I'll do my best to bring peace in my own way."

Elise hugged her sister again, "And I'll be right there with you."

Camilla hugged her again, "And so will I, Corri."

Xander righted his grip, "Anything, to keep you all safe, here, with me."

Leo sighed, walking closer to the group hug, "To be honest, I just want to study." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Camilla and Xander. The four eldest resting their heads on each other's, hugging each other and the baby sister in a protective circle.

"May peace shine on Nohr once again," Xander spoke softly.

The next night, Xander and Corrin left the castle for training, taking two large and heavy baskets on the back of their horses. It took an hour for Xander to be sure they weren't followed, or able to be seen. "Alright," He nodded dismounting.

Corrin nodded and quickly did the same. The two of them opening their baskets. Xander helped the mostly healed Rinkah out of her basket, Corrin just needing to help Kaze get used to walking again.

Rinkah sighed, "Here's when I usually complain about the bumpy ride and such. But I shouldn't, should I?"

"Didn't you just?" Xander challenged.

She frowned as Kaze grabbed her from his firm grip, "I guess I did. I apologise, that was no way to speak to someone who just committed high treason to let me live…" She bowed her head, Kaze doing the same.

Xander kept his dark eyes set on the two Hoshidans, "Listen well. It is only my sisters kind heart that has bought you freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our Kings' guard."

Kaze stayed silent whilst Rinkah release another barrage of pride, "You said your name was Corrin?"

Corrin nodded, "Yes."

Rinkah frowned, "Next time we meet, I will make you pay for the humiliation you bought in our battle."

Corrin shook her head, "As childish as it sounds, I was hoping that next time we met, it would be as friends."

"Softhearted fool," Rinkah sighed.

Corrin shook her head, Xander stepping to the side to let his sister speak, "I understand that Hoshido and Nohr are at war. But I am trying to plan ahead; for the day the war is over and we live in peace."

The woman laughed, Kaze still standing with his head bowed, "I had heard rumours of a sheltered Nohrian Princess, one that knows nothing of the world." She shook her head, "And I see they were true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways." She sounded sad, disappointed at her statement, as if begging to be proved wrong.

"Even so," Corrin bowed her head, "I will try, my way."

Xander smiled at his sister, pride seeming to overflow. Rinkah smiled, "As you should, young Princess."

"Until we meet again," Kaze spoke, "Lord Xander, Milady Corrin." He then helped Rinkah walk toward their home land, glancing back at Corrin one last time.

As soon as they were out of sight, Corrin let out a huge sigh of relief.

Her brother embraced her, "You did well, my little Princess."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Journey Begins

Map, Kingdom of Hoshido, Capital

"That is all I know," Kaze explained, kneeling to his Queen.

She took a long breath, "I see." She looked toward her eldest son.

"Are you absolutely sure?" The Prince asked, "Kaze?"

The ninja nodded, "And they are all strong. You can ask Rinkah about how the Princess battles, but from what I saw, it seemed very much like a combination of Hoshidan and Nohrian sword play. And her control over the Dragon Vain was perfect."

The Queen frowned, "I see." She closed her eyes as she as she bowed her head.

They all turned to the door as a small chime rung, "Milady, High Prince, I wish to speak with you," A mature voice followed.

The Queen opened her eyes, "Please, come in, Orochi."

The paper door slid open, a purple haired woman sitting on her knees, head bowed as she opened it.

She opened her eyes, stood straight, stepped inside, then closed the door before kneeling beside Kaze.

"Speak, please," The Queen smiled at the woman.

"I believe Kaze bought home news? On the mysterious Nohrian?" The new woman asked.

The Prince nodded, "Yes, as you predicted."

The fortune teller gave a small, relived sigh, "I have seen a small attack on our base in the bottomless canyon. I see no deaths, on either side. I see that in the near future, a dragon awakens. And that a Nohrian comes into Hoshido."

The Queen blinked, "No deaths?"

"Yes," The teller bowed her head.

Kaze frowned, "The Princess wept when she thought her brother had killed Rinkah and I."

The Queen nodded, "I have faith in both of your words. Which is why I must ask you, Kaze, once Rinkah is able to head to the bottomless canyon. If it is the Princess, bring her back. If it isn't, bring them in for questioning."

The ninja bowed his head, "Of course Milady."

"You are dismissed." The Queen waved him away. Before she even placed her hand back in her lap, he was gone.

The Queen stood, slowly, "I pray there truly is no death in the upcoming confrontation."

Her son stood with her, "Are you sure you don't want me in that battle?"

"Yes, I am sure," The Queen replied, "I want you to keep on Faceless duty."

"Of course, mother." He bowed his head, then left, closing the door after he left.

The Queen dropped her formal act, sighing loudly, "Is it possible? After all of these years?"

Orochi chuckled as she stood, "Everyone has been praying for the day."

— — —

Map, Kingdom of Nohr: Capital of Windmire

It took two days for the King to call upon his daughter. "Good luck," Camilla kissed her sister before hurrying away.

Leo sighed and pet his frightened sister on the head, "Relax, you have the devils own luck." He smiled, but it didn't shake the fear from her face.

Xander sighed, "Leo, your collar."

The mage groaned as he closed his eyes and hurried away.

"Relax, little Princess," Xander hugged her, "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I… I know…" Corrin whispered back, "But…"

Elise hugged her waist, "I'm not leaving your side!" She announced.

Xander let go of his sister, then pet Elise on the head, "And I have faith you will keep your sister safe."

Elise winked, "Yeah!"

Corrin smiled a little at her little sisters' optimism, "Alright, shall we go? My little Knight?"

Elise laughed, "Okay!" She held her sisters hand as she happily lead the way to the throne room.

Through winding halls and past grand doors they hurried, making quick time to the throne room. They stopped outside, Elise puffing out her chest and planting her hands on her hips, "I'll help as much as possible, okay?"

Corrin smiled, "I know you will."

The child nodded confidently, "Besides, this is our father! He has to forgive you." She beamed.

Corrin smiled, nodding. Though in her head, something was screaming that she would never be forgiven, no matter what she accomplished.

"Alright!" Elise pulled her from her thoughts, "Deep breath…" She did as she said, motioning for her older sister to do so, "Annnnd," They both breathed out, "Here we go."

She knocked on the door, "Father?! You called for Corrin?"

Corrin frowned, leaning her head on the door, the Kings laughter forcing it's way through the wood.

"Father?" The young woman called.

Elise frowned, "He may be with someone at the moment."

"Who's there?" The King called.

"We're Sorry, Father!" Elise quickly apologised.

Corrin backed her up, "Yes, we apologise if we've come at the wrong time. I was just informed that you had summoned me."

"You may enter," The King replied.

The two of them walked in, Corrin scanning the throne room. The throne sat at the top of stairs, the walls covered in what seemed like constricting vines. The room itself was dark, foreboding, constricting. Then, there was a man on the throne. He sat silently, staring annoyed, at his albino daughter.

Elise, the King, and Corrin were the only people in the room.

"Corrin," The King brought his daughters attention to him, "You disobeyed a direct order."

The albino's head dropped.

"Ordinarily you would not still be alive," The King continued.

Corrin took a deep and nervous breath, "Yes, Father. I… I understand."

Elise blinked, rapidly, "Father! I can explain-"

"Silence, Elise," The King raised his hand, "As you are my child, Corrin, I will grant you some leeway." His voice was the calmest, and kindest Corrin had ever heard. For some reason, that fact made her spine tingle.

"Thank you, Father," Corrin kept her head bowed, Elise visibly showing relief.

The King closed his eyes, "I have something in mind for you. A mission." He took a breath, "If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full."

Corrin lit up as she looked up, "Really?! What sort of mission?"

The King seemed amused, "There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the fort remains serviceable." The man kept his eyes on his daughters, "You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required." He narrowed his eyes at his albino daughter, "Do you understand? I won't be tolerate being disappointed twice…"

"Yes Father," Corrin bowed, "I completely understand. It shall be done."

The King nodded, "You'll leave tomorrow."

"Yes Father," Corrin nodded, Elise smiling as she led the way outside.

The sisters met the rest of their siblings outside the throne room, Elise happily explaining the given mission as they walked away.

Everyone seemed to have concerns, Camilla voicing hers first, "Darling, are you sure you're going to be OK out there?" She looked between Xander and Leo, "I don't like this." She hugged her sisters tighter.

Corrin smiled and waved off her concern, "Of course I'll be OK! Please, don't worry, it's just an abandoned fort."

"You're acting rather casual about all of this, Corrin," Leo replied to her optimism with his scepticism, turning to Xander, "It's not like father to be so forgiving…"

Corrin looked over her shoulder to her mage brother, "What Do you mean? Leo?"

Elise huffed, "That's enough! Don't be so worried all the time! Sheesh!" She took another breath before pouting, "And don't even try to scare Corri before her mission!" She broke from Camilla's grasp and tackled her brother.

"That was not necessary!" Leo growled, the group stopping.

Camilla sighed, "I suppose I'll ask to come along. That way I know Corrin will be safe."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," They turned to their fathers advisor as her walked over to them.

Camilla frowned, "Why ever not, Iago?" She seemed to challenge him.

The foreboding man just smiled calmly, sending shivers down Corrin's spine as he explained, "Lady Camilla, King Garon intends this expedition as a text of sorts," He walked closer to Corrin, still staying a distance away from the Royals, "As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know if Princess Corrin is worthy… after all, she is a part of the royal lineage."

Corrin nodded, "Understood." She looked up to her sister, "Camilla, I need to do this myself. Surely you understand."

"Not completely by yourself, Corrin," The King joined them, "Rest assured I don't intended to send you out there completely defenceless." He gestured to the intimidating man just beside him.

"No…" Xander whispered, taking a protective step back so he was in front of his sister.

The man didn't seem to notice, "Miladies, Milords."

The King nodded, "This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no harm befalls you, or your retainers.

"Thank you, Father," Corrin bowed as much as she could in Camilla's protective embrace.

Xander still stared down Hans, keeping close to his siblings. He leaned down to his sister, whispering, "I'd be wary of that man, little Princess."

Corrin blinked in surprise, but continued the whispered conversation, "Why do you say that?"

"He's a criminal. A murder and scoundrel," Xander replied, "I arrested him myself, years ago. Father seems to believe he's rehabilitated, but I'm not so sure. That being said, he is a formidable soldier."

Corrin nodded, "I see."

They rejoined the major conversation. "So is Lilith going with them too?" Elise asked.

The King nodded, "Yes, she will keep the horses well. I will also have Jakob and Gunter accompany you."

Corrin nodded, "Thank you, Father."

The King waved her off, "The three of them have been notified. Be ready to leave by sunrise tomorrow. You are all dismissed."

The Kings' children all stepped a pace from each other, standing in a line, eldest to youngest, as they bowed.

— — —

Map: Bottomless Canyon

Corrin stiffly stepped to the ground from her grey thoroughbred, sighing, "I have never ridden so much in my life." She then smiled at her horse, scratching its neck as it rested its head on her shoulder.

Jakob chuckled as he acrobatically jumped to the ground, "So you came to the same conclusion as I, Lady Corrin?"

The albino nodded, "There is no way we can get the horses safely up there," She nodded to the steep rocky hills behind her.

Gunter smiled slightly as he rested his feet on the ground, walking over to Lilith, who was struggling to get to the ground. He picked her up by the waist like a child, as he had done each time she had needed to mount and dismount, and placed her on the ground.

"I'll tend to the horses down here then," The blue haired stable maid bowed her head to her master.

Corrin smiled, walking over to her, hand extended, "Thank you. Please, stay safe."

Lilith smiled, cheeks pink, as she held onto Corrin's hand, "I promise." She let go and took a step back, "So you three come back safe too."

Gunter pet the girls head, "I promise I'll bring them back safely."

Corrin smiled as she nodded, "I'll put my faith in all of you."

The Princess's butler nodded from behind her, "Shall we investigate then, Milady?"

"Yes," Corrin nodded, "Let's."

Lilith gave a quiet whistle, the five horses obediently walking over to her, "Good luck."

Hans rolled his eyes, beginning to climb without the rest of his company. They all looked at him, Corrin frowning, "Dose he have to run off every time?"

Jakob sighed, "Do not read too much into his personality, Milady."

"He may well be in a similar position to you," Gunter replied, "Completing missions to get crimes pardoned."

"It would make sense," Corrin sighed, "We should go now."

Everyone nodded, Gunter and Jakob following Corrin closely as she made her way up the rocky barrier. The hike quickly became a light climb, then a steep one, though Corrin remained unfazed, keeping at her swift pace. She stopped and looked back, "You two Okay?"

Jakob nodded, "I am."

Gunter on the other hand wasn't doing so well, "I apologise, climbing is not my forte."

Corrin nodded, "I doubt you need to to this often." She looked past her retainers, down to Lilith. The maid was brushing Jakob's horse, occasionally giving worried glances up to them. Corrin smiled, "I truly am lucky…" She said under her breath. She quickly glanced up to see Hans struggling, but forcing his way up. She sighed before turning back to the men climbing after her, reaching out her hand, "Here."

Jakob nodded, taking her hand, "You are certainly stronger than you look," He smiled as she easily pulled him up to her outcrop.

She smiled at her butler, "Thank you, Jakob." She then reached out to Gunter, Jakob quickly doing the same.

The soldier reached out his own hand and clasped the closet, Jakob pulling him up a little before Corrin could reach. The two of them pulled the eldest of their group to their platform.

Corrin smiled happily, "Not too much further now."

Gunter nodded, standing head and shoulders taller than her, "Thank the Gods."

Jakob chuckled, "Agreed."

"Getting down will be easier," Corrin began climbing again, "And the view will be pretty good, right?"

Her butler couldn't help but smile at her constant optimism, "Of course, Milady." He began climbing after her.

Gunter sighed, "I'm not built for this." He turned to check on Lilith. The maid noticed his gaze and waved. The soldier waved back, then followed the other two up the seemingly never ending cliff.

Corrin gave a quick scan of the canyon, then turned to help Jakob and Gunter. "Thank you, Lady Corrin," Gunter breathed a sigh of relief when he felt flat ground beneath his feet.

"Good to see you made it," Hans bowed his head, "I did a quick scout. If there are people here, they're further along."

Corrin beamed, "Thank you, Hans."

"For what?" The man raised an eyebrow.

The Princess nodded to the canyon, "For scouting while we were still climbing."

The man frowned, "Anything to make this mission go smoothly."

"Right," Corrin nodded, turning to her retainers, "Ready?"

They both nodded, "Yes, Milady."

Corrin turned to Hans, waiting for him to ready himself as well. It took a moment for him to realise why she was looking at him. He cleared his throat, "Yes, Milady."

The young woman nodded, "Alright! Time to scout."

Jakob and Gunter stayed close to the Princess, occasionally glancing at the convict, still unsure of his intentions. Corrin on the other hand seemed oblivious as she stopped in front of a frayed rope bridge, "Is this it? The bottomless canyon?" She looked down into the darkness.

Gunter nodded as he walked up beside her, "Yes. The natural boundary dividing Nohr and Hoshido."

The young Princess frowned, "It can't really be bottomless… can it?" She turned to the other two.

Hans stayed passive, and Jakob just looked deep in thought.

Gunter answered, "Let the eternal darkness below be your answer. Those who fall never return." He sighed at the Princesses worried face, "I truly despise this place. Something about the land here just isn't right." He looked at a nearby tree. It was crumbling, seemingly made of charcoal. Then he nodded at the sky, "The sky is always dark here. Lightning strikes all who fly across."

Corrin looked at the sky, "There's no lighting though…"

Gunter nodded, "This is clearly a place no mortal is ever meant to enter. Normally, we would travel around this area."

Corrin shrugged, "But that's the fort, correct?" She pointed to a three story building, dragons on the roof, and bright red pillars.

Jakob nodded, his voice on edge, "Correct. We should hurry."

Corrin nodded, "Right," She slowly walked over the bridge, "All of that aside, this is certainly more exciting than the Northern Fortress."

Jakob chuckled as he followed her, "Yes, it certainly is, Milady."

She laughed, though everyone could hear her unease, "A quick check of the fort, then to home we go."

The group was thankful to be off the the moaning bridge, though, they had another one to cross. Corrin began to walk toward it, a arrow embedding itself into the ground in front of her. "Huh?"

Gunter sighed as Hoshidan soldiers quickly ran over from a sub fort, "The fort is not as abandoned as we thought."

One of the soldiers took a deep breath, "Do not advance any further, soldiers of Nohr."

Another, the man in charge quickly ran over, "Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty. Turn back at once."

Jakob frowned, "Milady?"

Corrin nodded, speaking to the Hoshidans, "We're Not here to fight. We will leave now." She bowed her head, "I apologise for this, I truly did not mean harm."

She turned and began walking back over the bridge, Gunter and Jakob quickly following.

The three turned to the sound of a screaming soldier. Corrin screamed, "HANS!?"

He smiled, drawing his axe, a Hoshidan soldier falling to the ground, a knife piercing his stomach. "Die, scum bags," The convict screamed.

Corrin ran at him, "Jakob, the soldier!"

"Yes, Milady!" The butler ran toward the injured man.

The Hoshidans stood in shock as Corrin attacked her own soldier, "We're here to scout! Not to cause a massacre!" She screamed.

The convict just laughed, "I'm just making the fort serviceable."

"No!" Corrin growled.

Gunter quickly ran after Jakob, the Hoshidans quickly drawing their weapons, readying to fight. "Turn back," The head of the fort growled, "Now."

Jakob gestured to their injured soldier, "Do you have a healer? He is going to bleed out soon."

Gunter explained their situation, "We were told this fort was abandoned, we are scouts. We never meant to fight," He glared at Hans who struggled to keep up with Corrin, "We had no idea of this mans intentions, and we apologise."

"We have no healer here," The fort captain replied.

"Lucky I am here then," Jakob quickly ran past the soldiers, much to their distaste, kneeling in front of the dying man, holding a healing staff to his chest, "Just keep breathing for me, okay?"

The soldier coughed weakly as light began to surround him.

Jakob turned to Gunter, still healing the man, "Get that scoundrel away from Milady. I can handle this."

Gunter nodded, "I'll leave it to you." The Hoshidans stayed away from the battle, most running off to the main fort, the rest lifting their injured comrade and carrying him off, Jakob still healing him.

Corrin forced Hans away from the Hoshidans, aiming at his legs. The man scoffed, "You're predictable, child." He swung his axe from the ground to the sky. The blade scratched the shocked girls armour, sparks falling away as she moved her face away. The axe moved past, millimetres from her eye, a few strands of silvery hair falling from her fringe.

"Milady!" Gunter pulled her away, pushing her to the ground behind him, lance readied. Hans chuckled, attacking first. The soldiers exchanged blows, Hans having the weapon advantage. Even so, Gunter managed to push his opponent toward the cliff.

"Tricky dastard," Hans scoffed, quickly reevaluating his plan.

Gunter frowned, "Killing you won't solve a thing."

Hans chuckled, "Are you saying that because you know you can't?" He swung his axe again, breaking Gunter's lance, then kicked him to the side.

The old soldier landed on the rope bridge heavily. His pained cough bringing Corrin out of her trance, "Gunter!" She screamed, forcing herself to stand on shaking legs.

"Stay back, Milady!" Gunter yelled back.

Hans sighed, "You should have used that breath to stand," He cut one of the grounding posts in half, the sudden loss of support halving the other post.

The bridge fell, Gunter closing his eyes as he followed. Corrin stood staring at the now downed bridge. Hans laughed as he strode over to her, "Awww, did I knock your babysitter into the ditch?" She didn't move or say a thing as he approached. He scoffed grabbing her by the neck, "You can meet up with him at the bottom." He carried her toward the cliff.

"…You…"

"Did you say something?" Hans mocked.

"You'll pay for this," Corrin finished, water droplets forming around her as a light blue mist surrounded her.

"What are you…" Hans looked into her glowing crimson eyes and dropped her.

She stepped forward, claws forming over her arms as she attacked. The convict was thrown around by her attacks, screaming. "You…" Corrin's voice echoed from the canyon.

"What are you?!" Hans screamed.

Corrin raised her hand, her scaled arm grabbing the man and lifting him of the ground. Silver and black scales covered most of her face, a long silver horn forcing its way through her head, "I want answers…" Her voice echoed again, sounding distant, "Why did you provoke the Hoshidans…?" Her head fell to the side, "Why did you kill Gunter…?"

Hans struggled against her inhuman grip, "J-just following orders!" He elaborated when Corrin straightened her head, "King Garon's orders!"

Corrin's voice was unsettlingly calm, "You lie…" She threw him to the ground.

The man crawled to his feet and ran across a secondary bridge, screaming. Corrin watched him run, "Come back… I'm not done talking…" She jumped, flying over the canyon to intercept him.

She looked to the glowing blade in her hand, obsidian mist forming around it. She blinked, anger turning to fear as her blade dragged her down into the darkness, her scales fading.

—

Corrin's angered scream echoed into Lilith's ears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "It can still be okay." She stood pensively, sensing the powers from the canyon. She felt one soul pass, Gunter, and then another amplify. She opened her eyes, "Corrin…" She started toward the base of the rocky hills, stoping to face the horses. Her hazel eyes glowing, her blue fringe parting to show a glowing ruby, "Please, stay here and wait for your masters."

The horses obediently lined up, mains and coats freshly brushed. The stable maid bowed her head, "I thank you." She bent her legs, and with one backwards leap, reached the halfway point of the cliffs, water vapour following her in crystalline droplets. She leaped again, landing softly on the edge of the canyon, watching as Corrin was dragged into it's depths by obsidian mist.

The blue haired maid gasped, clasping her hands in prayer before letting herself fall, water vapour guiding her to the unconscious Princess.

"My kin, my gods, my blood…" The maids voice as smooth as silk, "Dragons grant my strength… Great Moro, I beseech you." She reached the Princess, morphing into a red and blue creature as she protectively caught Corrin. She then flew them back to the top of the canyon.

"L… Lilith…?" Corrin breathed.

The creature closed its eyes as they landed, "I will explain everything in due time, Milady. For now, rest." They were both engulfed by bright yellow light.

— — —

Kaze sighed as he placed his tea down, "It is getting quite noisy out there."

Rinkah continued to eat her rice balls, "I don't hear a thing."

"That was a metaphor." Kaze replied, "I meant most of the soldiers have left."

"Oh," Rinkah shrugged, "If that's what you meant you should have just said it."

Kaze gave her a sideways look, frowned, and took one of her rice balls, much to the woman's distaste.

"Oi."

Kaze just pulled out a small wrapped lollipop.

The flame tribe woman scoffed as she snatched it, "If you don't want it I'll find someone who dose."

"Is that someone you?"

"No," She replied instantly, "I don't like sweets."

"Sure," Kaze took another sip of tea.

Hoshidan soldiers crashed through, one of them stating, "Nohrians are crazy."

The injured soldier was carried in, the Nohrian butler still healing him.

Rinkah frowned as she slowly stood, "You say they're crazy, so you let one into your stronghold."

The butler scoffed, "I apologise, Milady, for trying to fix what the traitor did to your soldier."

Kaze frowned as he strode over, "Traitor?"

"Yes," The butler replied, "We are here to scout. What for, I don't know. But I do know that Lady Corrin would get upset if there was needless death. And quite frankly this would be a needless death."

"Corrin is here?" Rinkah asked as she walked over.

"Lady Corrin to you," The butler spat.

Kaze sighed, "I apologise for her. We're here to speak with her."

The butler looked at him sceptically, "Well, first I need some things. The man who did this used a poison."

Kaze nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

"Good," The butler was struggling to keep a constant flow of magic, "I have about ten minutes, I assume you can do as I say within that time, or was it just pride talking?"

Rinkah laughed, "Hey now, slave, tell us what we have to do. Now."

—

Jakob almost passed out after the antidote was given. The soldiers breathing slowly steadied, the rest of the soldiers visibly calming. Kaze stood next to the Nohrian, "Thank you."

"Done in four minutes, and you look like you're about to pass out," Rinkah challenged the Nohrian, "Could you really last another six minutes, or was that pride talking?"

Jakob laughed, "Well, I am truly sorry for being the only healer here."

The fort captain backed Rinkah, "We wouldn't have needed a healer if your party didn't come marching in."

"Enough," Kaze raised his hand, "Rinkah, we're going to get Lady Corrin, Jakob, please rest and recover your strength. And I ask that you all allow him to do so. After all," He turned to the door, "He did just save the life of one of your own."

One of the soldiers scoffed, "After his-" He stopped once Kaze turned back around, frowning.

The ninja turned back to the door and opened it to a torrent of wind and rain.

The fort captain walked over, "You won't find anyone in that."

Kaze took a deep, irritated breath, "How long do these storms last?"

"The lighting stops hitting the ground after about three hours." The captain replied. Kaze closed the door again, and sat back at the table, sitting back down on his knees, and drinking his warm-ish tea.

Jakob sighed, seemingly recovered from his lengthy healing, the only sign being his sweat soaked hair. He stood placing his stave back on his belt as he held his hands behind his back, "Do I truly have to wait three hours before I can search for Milady?"

The captain glared at him, "If you don't want to be swept into the canyon by wind and water, or be struck down by lightning."

Jakob sighed loudly, annoyance prominent, "Hopefully the twins are having better luck." He closed his eyes, head dropping, "Dose this rain and lightning affect outside the canyon? And would the sub forts be able to shelter others safely?"

The captain scoffed, "Yeah, the storms only happen in the canyon. And of course the forts are safe. Worried about your Princess?"

Jakob glared at the man, "Why yes. This is Miladies first time outside her prison, and she's out there with a crazy man who is trying to kill you all, and her. Luckily a good friend is out there, but even he has his limitations. Then, we have a fourteen year old stable maid, waiting with our horses. I doubt the child would be able to handle five fully grown horses when they're scared out of their wits because of a storm. Though I believe in them all, I'd much rather know how they are doing."

Rinkah frowned, "Fair enough. I do believe we might actually get along."

— — —

The young womans' eyes cracked open. She sheepishly blinked as she registered her surroundings. She was in a pain room with soft white walls and roof with stained oak rafters. Her elfin ears twitched at the sound of frightened breathing. She turned her head seeing the dark blue of the bed covers, and a sleeping blue and red animal.

It had the body of a salamander, with a beak like mouth, sharp claws it tried to hide, and smooth blue scales. Its fins on the other hand flowed, fading into red, the style of a river fish. Then, on its head was a white Nohrian maids' hat, a ruby embedded into its forehead.

"L…Lilith…?" The woman raised her hand and pet the dreaming dragon at her side.

Sheepish hazel eyes opened, "Lady Corrin…"

Corrin smiled as she sat up, "So… you aren't human?"

The dragon sat up, shaking her head, "No… I am a Astral Dragon. That moment I jumped to save you… You could say I broke that form."

"So this is what you actually look like?" Corrin asked, head tilting.

The blue dragon smiled as she nodded, "Yes. You've seen me in this from before, do you remember?"

The albino closed her eyes thinking back, "That strange bird…" She looked back to her dragonoid stable maid, "In the barn." Smile smiled as she chuckled, "I kind of feel back for calling you a bird now."

Lilith laughed, shaking hr head, "Thanks to you, I was able to become human, because of you healing me. So I decided to repay you…" The way she spoke made Corrin feel as if she were hiding something, "So I came back."

Corrin nodded, "Gunter found you. In the forest around the fortress…" She pulled her knees to her chest, "Do you know if he's actually gone?"

Lilith bowed her head, "His presence faded…"

"I see…" Corrin took a deep breath, tears in her eyes.

Lilith crawled closer, "Milady…"

"He was the closest most of us at the fortress had to a father, huh?" Corrin was crying now.

Lilith nodded, "He was a father to me…"

Corrin chuckled through her tears, giving Lilith a hug, "The only person Jakob would call his family…" She buried her face into Lilith's cap, "What am I going to tell him?" She sobbed.

"What am I going to do?"

Lilith hugged her master back as much as she could, staying silent as she thought about the soldier that had saved her in the forests, helped her mount and dismount her horse, and had been the closest thing to a real family she had ever had.

Soon, Corrin stopped crying wiping tears from her red-end eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Lilith shook her head, "No… I should have come earlier…"

Corrin released the Dragon, "We always have little arguments, about whose fault everything is, don't we."

"Yes," The Dragon nodded, blinking away tears, "We really do."

The albino smiled sadly, scratching her saviours head, "May I ask where we are?" She tried to change the subject, to force the grief from her mind and voice.

Lilith caught on quickly, "This is the Astral Plain. I'll show you." She floated into the air and swam threw it, toward the door. Corrin quickly rose to her feet and opened the door for the two of them.

She stepped outside to see a row of neat houses, a calmed dirt path, framed by grasses and wild flowers. Lilith swam up the path, "This way leads to a watch tower, You'll be able to see everything from there. Corrin nodded as she hastened to keep up with her friend. The hoses stopped, opening to a large water way, an oak bridge over the top, leading to what would be a crop field. Once the two passed, there was another building, it looked like an Arms dealer. Then, it was a neatly paved pathway around the perimeter at the base of tall stone walls. Birds resting in the shade leaped to attention at the sight of Lilith, but then flew off when they saw Corrin.

The walls were painted in tapestries of Dragons, royal blues and deep purples the only colours that could really be distinguished from greys and blacks. Lilith lead the way to stone stairs, leading to the watch tower she referred to. She let herself fall to the fifth step, "Almost there," She looked at the curious woman trailing her. The two trotted up the stairs side by side, Corrin frowning as her view was cut off by walls on both sides, Lilith merrily leaping like a cat up the stairs.

They reached the top, Corrin quickly running to the rails, looking to the land outside the walls.

The fortress they were in was on an island of grassland, a few trees creating huge areas of Sade for grazing cattle and sheep. A broad river separated the fortress from the mainland, a large village built close to the rivers edge.

"Over her," Lilith leapt to the rail looking over the fortress they were in. Corrin turned to her voice, then slowly walked over to her, "Whoa…"

The fortress was divided into nine parts, the centre square the largest, its length giving the room needed for twenty four houses either side of it, twelve backs to the walls, the rest backs to the canal border between their section and the centre. The corners all had the majority taken up by plantation fields, but some space dedicated to large buildings. Then, the centre of the southern point was the entry gates, pulled shut, and framed by two buildings. The northern centre quadrant had a raised platform, a throne toward the wall. The western side had a stone temple, a tree growing atop it. The eastern side had another large building.

Corrin looked in awe as large fish swam up the canals, birds swimming above them, or pecking at water lilies. Frogs swam through the water, finding some dry land to rest.

"This, is my piece of the Astral Plain," Lilith explained, pointing to the building they walked past on their way to the north western watch tower, "That will be a place to store your weapons, and mend them if you need," Her clawed paw moving to the temple, "That is my temple, it's where my power is strongest," She then pointed to the throne, "That's where the fort leader sits," Then she was pointing at the last building in that quadrant, "That's the library," The north eastern watch towers base building was explained next, "That's the hospital," She then pointed to the centre, "Those are stables and a training area," Then the south western most building was explained, "That would be used as a prison," Then opposite the throne was explained, "The closest building to us is the mess hall, then it's a storage shed for crops and such," She dropped her hand, "And That last building is a hot spring."

Corrin gaped, "Wow…"

Lilith smiled, "I don't know how to plant crops or anything, but everything inside about halfway through the river is my territory, and it all belongs to me. But the villagers out there will give us what we need, through trades of course." She swam over to look at the village.

"How long have I been here?" Corrin asked, still looking over the fortress.

Lilith thought for a moment, "Almost four hours now."

Corin nodded, "I need to get Jakob, tell him I'm okay."

Lilith nodded, "Of course." She swam over, "But be careful, I can only send you back to where I bought you in."

Corrin scratched her head, "So, the middle of the Bottomless Canyon…"

"Exactly," Lilith nodded, "So, please be careful."

"I will," The albino rested her hand on her blade, looking down at the sack scabbard, the touch of the hilt making her heart drop.

Lilith swam over to her, "I still need to recover a bit, so I'll stay here. Little longer."

Corrin smiled, despite the growing pit in her stomach, "Rest as much as you need, Okay?"

"Be safe, Lady Corrin," Lilith bowed her head as light engulfed Corrin.

The albino opened her eyes to take in the drying Canyon. She looked around, trying to find someone. "You're mine Nohrian!" An angered voice yelled as something hit the woman in the head, blackness taking over her sight.

Her attacker sighed, "It's you… whoops."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N This chapter will be split into a few, to avoid the six thousand words thing and make it a little easier to edit. Also, because I would like to have Corrin spend more than what feels like three days in Hoshido, building a relationship with the Hoshidans (except for the angry pineapple) to make later on a little bit more believable, and the "Path is Yours" chapter a little harder for Corrin. Also, I was requested a little bit ago to have Kami (Male) in Hoshido, to which I will finally say, "That is 110% happening," as I will be introducing him in this Hoshido chapters, just a little later on. Anyways, hopefully this chapter is okay!

Chapter Four, Hoshido

Map; Bottomless Canyon

The lightning finally stopped, the soldiers quickly returning to their posts. Rinkah stood up and stretched, "Nohrian, wake up. We're leaving."

Jakob continued to sleep, still sitting up.

Kaze sighed, "The storms gone so we're heading out to look for Corrin, Jakob."

The butler opened his eyes, "The storm has passed?"

"Did you wake up to Corrin's name or yours?" Rinkah asked, entertained.

The butler just huffed, "I'm heading to the Nohrian border, to check on our horses and stable maid."

Kaze nodded, "The soldiers won't help, so I'll survey the Hoshidan side."

Rinkah rolled her eyes, "So I'm dealing with the largest area?"

"I am certain you can manage it," Jakob replied, his tone hard to distinguish, "A woman of you abilities."

"I feel as though you are actually being rude," Rinkah mused, "But I'm going to pretend that you are just being nice."

"Continue to pretend," Jakob replied, "When did Kaze leave?" He looked around the room.

Rinkah shrugged as she walked to the door, "Probably just after he said where he was searching."

"Right," Jakob nodded, following her out into the humid late afternoon.

The two made their way to where the battle had taken place hours ago. The bridge Jakob's party had crossed was downed, one post cut cleanly in half, a little rope torn at it's base, the other post missing, a small part of the ground missing with it. Rinkah frowned, "So…"

"I'm sure the bridges break all the time," Jakob replied, "I'll take the longer way." He quickly crossed an intact bridge, leaving the sighing Rinkah to search by herself.

The butler made his way to the Nohrian border, walking quickly, but cautiously over the bridges, and running as fast as he could over the flat ground. Soon, he was scanning for the horses and the stable maid. He spotted his horse, alongside Corrin's, Gunter 's and Lilith's. The people themselves were nowhere in sight. The same was said for both Hans and his steed.

Jakob chewed the tip of his thumb, face deep in thought. He took a large breath, before sighing it out. He walked along the edge of the canyon, scanning.

He felt the warmth of light hit his back, the sensation of passing magic making him turn to the cause. It had come from where the battle had occurred. He frowned, and ran back over.

She sighed as the Nohrian ran off, leaving her to her own search. She searched the closest sub-fort first. The first level was plain, made to basically shelter injured and hide, the second level, lined with arrow slits. Then, the third level was open for mages. There was no roof, so the sun lit up the eastern wall, the shadows slowly taking it away. She sighed, pacing around the bottom level, then climbing the stairs to the second level, pacing around there to.

Warm white light forced its way through the arrow slits of the entry side, magic making the woman's hair stand on end. She jumped off of the second level, rolling as she landed and bolted outside, seeing a calm figure standing by themselves.

Nohrian armour.

"You're mine Nohrian!" Rinkah shouted as she hit them across the head. The white haired girl fell to the ground limply. Rinkah looked at her, "It's you… whoops." She rolled her over with her foot, club slung over her shoulder, as she waited for anyone else to come.

The first person was Jakob, "Did you just hit her?!" He ran over.

"I thought it was a threat," Rinkah replied simply.

Jakob hit the womans' foot off of the Nohrian Princess, "She is the least of your worries." He healed the albino.

"Why did you knock her out?" Kaze asked as he joined them.

Rinkah shrugged, "Didn't see it was her."

Kaze sighed, walking over to pick Corrin up off of the ground. Jakob glared at him, so he backed away as the butler picked her up. "Did you find your friends?" Kaze asked as he led the way.

Jakob half looked over his shoulder, to the horses, "Hans, the one who attacked, he and his horse are gone. Gunter and Lilith's horses are here, butI didn't see them. Then our horses are there as well." He gestured to Corrin in his arms, "But I didn't get to search much."

Kaze nodded, "I sent a messager to the closest village, hopefully they will be willing to send some people to search again, and get your horses."

Jakob nodded, "Thank you."

Rinkah sighed, "Father will most likely agree, so don't worry."

Jakob looked over his shoulder to her, "I will take your word for it." He looked back to the girl he was carrying, "Why are you after Lady Corrin?"

Kaze took a deep breath, "That is a bit of a story."

— — —

Map: Valley Settlement

The smell of cooking soup and the warmth of fire overloaded Corrins' senses as she woke. Her eyes cracked open, colours and shadows dancing across her vision. She sat up slowly, cradling her pounding head.

"Ah, you're awake," A voice she recognised said. Corrin blinked the last lot of crazy colours from her vision before turning to the voice. "Sorry about that bump on your head," The woman scratched her neck, sounding guilty.

Corrin stared at her for a few seconds before being able to form a sentence, "You… From the Flame Tribe… Rinkah?" She cradled her head, shaking it a little, "Where are we?"

Rinkah smiled, "Yeah, that's right. We're in a Flame Tribe village in Hoshido territory." She stirred the soup a bit before ladling some into a bowl, "The Hoshidan authorities will be here soon." She handed the bowl to Corrin she took it with shaking hands.

"Right… thank you…" She looked at the bowl, "I suppose they'll want an explanation… for the unprovoked attack…" The pain in her head slowly faded, "And then…" She didn't want to finish her though.

"They'll execute you?" Rinkah chuckled, finishing Corrins' thought, "I don't think so." She looked to the side of the room, "Oi, want some breakfast?"

Corrin followed her gaze, "Jakob!"

The butler opened his eyes, waking up from his sleep, quickly sitting up, "Oh, Gods, I slept in…"

Corrin chuckled, "Rinkah made some breakfast."

The butler nodded as he walked over, "I see." He sat down next to Corrin, taking the bowl that Rinkah was offering, "Thank you."

Corrin chuckled, forcing the grim future she saw out of her head,"He hasn't been too rude has he?" Taking a sip of her soup.

Rinkah laughed merrily, "To be honest, we've been very rude to each other." She took a large drink of her own breakfast.

"This is really nice," Corrin said, drinking some more.

Rinkah nodded, "Thank you. This is a common breakfast in Hoshido. And don't say you'll eat it every day to a particular person, it's basically a marriage proposal."

Corrin chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind." The three silently finished their breakfast.

"Want any more?" Rinkah asked.

Jakob hook his head, "No, thank you."

"No, thank you for the meal though," Corrin smiled.

Rinkah nodded, "Alright," She stood up, a knock coming from the door. Corrin worriedly looked to the door, her heart sinking. Jakob on the other hand just took her bowl and stood up as well.

"Who is it?" Rinkah asked, taking the dishes from Jakob, "Sit down."

"It's Kaze," A voice from outside replied.

Rinkah nodded, "Come in."

The door slid open, the green clad ninja stepping inside, removing his shoes, closing the door and walking toward Corrin.

The albino stood, "We meet again, huh?"

Kaze nodded, kneeling, "Yes. I'm glade we found you, Princess Corrin."

Corrin blinked in surprise, "You are?" She turned to Jakob, "Wait, am I missing something?"

Kaze nodded, "Yes… come with me and everything will be explained."

Jakob stood up, "It's okay, Milady."

Corrin stared at her long time friend, "O… okay…"

She followed the ninja out, waiting for him, Rinkah and her butler put their shoes back on, then walked outside. A small party of soldiers atop Pegasus waited for them. Kaze looked over his shoulder, "Your horses are on their way to the capital as well."

"Oh… right," Her heart sank more when her mentioned the capital.

She was helped onto a Pegasus, it's rider a young girl, "Good morning, Milady."

Corrin blinked, "Yes… good morning. And thank you."

The rider smiled from under her visor, "Alright, hang on tight, you wouldn't of ridden a Pegasus before, would you?"

Corrin shook her head, placing her hands on the girls shoulders, "N-no… I haven't."

The woman giggled, "Not afraid of heights?"

"Formation," The Captain called, the party of five forming a triangle, the captain in front. Then, in unison, they all began to rise into the air. Corrin watched as the village shrank, her hands shaking as they headed to the capital.

The rider she was with shouted to her over the loud wind, "Relax, Milady! I promise I won't let you fall. It'll take about an hour and a half to get to the capital."

"Right," Corrin shouted back, "Thank you."

She looked behind her, following the line, seeing Rinkah and her rider behind. The line next to her was Jakob, and behind him was Kaze.

Corrin took a deep breath, looking down to the ground. They were flying at an altitude to avoid arrows and magic, the ground a few kilometres below, the clouds many more above them. From where they were, she could see the approaching capital. What she assumed was the castle was brightly coloured, much like the main fort back in the canyon. Around, she could see a sprawling city, a little further, the ocean.

— — —

Map: Hoshidan Capital, Shirasagi

The party began to descend, the closer they got the the ground, the more the scents of flowers, salt, and street food filled the air. Soon they were flying directly over the city, a few people looking up, then over a wall. Soon, the party landed on the ground. Two people were at the door. An older purple haired woman smiled at their arrival, and ran inside. The other person however, looked around Leo's age, with long white hair, his clothes styled like Hoshidan archers. He rolled his eyes and walked away, anger seeming to emanate from him as his brown eyes glared holes into the ground.

The rider Corrin was with helped her to the ground, "Alright, here we are."

Corrin nodded, forcing a kind smile onto her face, focusing on the flight over, and the view, "Thank you very much."

The soldier smiled, "If you ever want to fly again, just let me know, okay?"

Corrin's heart sank, though she kept smiling, "Yes, I will be sure to do so."

Rinkah chuckled, petting the Princess's shoulder, "Off we go." Kaze led the way, Jakob, Rinkah and Corrin falling into a line as they walked inside and the soldiers led the Pegasus away to the stables. The first room was the throne room, with high ceilings and bright red pillars lining the path toward the brightly coloured throne. The room was lit brightly by high stained glass windows. Next to the throne stood a tall man. His armour a bright metallic red, gold details, a long trail of spiked brown hair coming from his head and a white over coat. He was smiling Slightly at the party as they approached. They all stopped, Kaze kneeling, Corrin and Jakob bowing their heads, and then Rinkah just stood straight, hands at her side.

The man before the throne smiled, "Welcome back," His voice commanding, but kind, "Good work."

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma," Kaze replied,

Corrin's breath caught in her throat, "L-Lord Ryoma." She was visibly shaking.

Jakob held her shoulder as Rinkah nodded, "Yes, meet the High Prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma."

She looked up at him, "I… I see…" She took a deep breath, and forced herself to stop shaking, "Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to interrogate me?"

Ryoma's smile winded a little as he looked to the ground and shook his head, "No, nothing like that."

"Then.." Corrin frowned, now confused.

They all turned to hurried footsteps, a woman quickly appearing in a doorway, huffing from her sprint. She looked around the room, a little embarrassed, as she caught her breath.

It didn't take long for Corrin to figure out who she was. Between the elegant dress she wore, and her graceful walk as she approached, it was clear that this woman was the Queen of Hoshido. Her dress was white, with golden details, and the white cape she wore having a light blue interior. Her midnight hair tied into a pony tail and held by a golden headpiece, a fringe and trails of hair framing her face.

Rinkah walked out of the woman's way.

"I cannot believe it is really you…" She stopped just in front of Corrin as Rinkah stopped next to Jakob who let go of the albino.

Corrin was caught off guard as she faced the woman properly, "I… I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

The woman was hurt by the question, though the tears in her eyes seemed to be from something else, "I've missed you so much," She cried as she embraced the albino before her, "I've missed you so much, Corrin…"

Corrin didn't fight the woman's embrace. There was familiarity to the woman. Her voice, her embrace, and her face. "Why… do I… remember the Queen… of Hoshido…?" Corrin blinked.

"It's a bit of a story," Ryoma said as he walked over.

The Queen sniffed and stepped back, "Yes… when you were very young, you were abducted by Nohrian forces." She wiped her eyes, "I am your mother, Mikoto." She smiled at Corrin, her face and voice genuine, "All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

Corrin stepped back, shaking her head, "Wait… no, King Garon is my father! N-none of what you're saying m-makes…" She trailed off, "Any sense…"

Ryoma stayed beside his mother, "It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth." He smiled kindly, "I am your older brother."

"N-no," Corrin stepped back again.

Jakob grabbed her shoulder, eyes to the ground, "Milady…" She could tell by his tone, that he believed what she was being told.

Corrin stepped away from him, shaking her head, "N-no… Xander is my older brother… Camilla, Leo, Elise, they're my siblings…"

The Queen seemed hurt by her words. Ryoma on the other hand, shook his head, "Are they the Nohrian Royals?" He looked at Corrin for confirmation, then closed his eyes as he looked down, "They aren't your family." He said, bluntly. He looked at her again, pain in his voice, "I remember the day you were taken. Back then, there was just tension between Nohr and Hoshido, but no war," His voice changed a little, angered, "Until Garon led King Sumeragi, our father, to Cheve under false pretences. He said it was for a peace conference." His anger was clear now, though his tone still low, "His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And, to make things worse… he kidnapped you."

Corrin shook her head, "No…" Though foggy images formed in her head.

Ryoma frowned, "You don't remember any of this? Not a single memory?"

Corrin looked to the ground, "Honestly… I don't remember anything…" She placed her hand on her left shoulder, "Since before I woke up in the Northen Fortress… I had snuck out of the Castle… and ran into some Hoshidan soldiers attempting an assassination… that's… that was what… I was told…" She looked up, the only things I really remember from before that… is the sound of arrows… and someone jumping out in front of me…"

"Well, I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of your past with you." Ryoma replied, voice calm again, "I know this is all a lot to take in-"

"Lord Ryoma!" A soldier ran into the room, kneeling before the Queen and the Prince, "We are under attack from the north!"

"Hinoka and Sakura are there!" Ryoma turned to his mother who gasped, horrified.

The soldier nodded, head still bowed, "Yes. The message said they were evacuating villagers."

The Queen nodded, "Very well, Ryoma, go provide support. May I ask that you two go as well, Rinkah, Kaze?" The two in question nodded.

Ryoma nodded, "Thank you, we leave immediately," He walked toward the exit as the soldier ran outside, stopping next to his sister, "Will You come with me? I would like you to see the truth."

Corrin stared at him. Despite looking to be about Camilla and Xander's age, Ryoma was much shorter. On the Nohrians, Corrin just reached their shoulders, however, to the Hoshidan in front of her, she was almost height matched. Ryoma smiled kindly, "It's not like you to run and leave people behind."

Corrin blinked, "R-right… I'll go. Jakob."

"Yes Milady," The butler still wasn't completely recovered from the information they had just received, but he followed the group out.

Outside, a team of twenty one Pegasus riders waited, another set of soldiers waiting. Due to five people having come from the throne room, some of the rallied soldiers were left behind as the party flew off in the same triangular formation they came in from the Valley Settlement.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

A/N apologies for this chapter being late, I'm back at school and already have five assignments. *Hides cosplay materials and the many, many games that have proving massive procrastination traps* So I have kind of been working on those rather than everything else, sorry…

Anyways, to reply to the question of when Kumi is coming in, he will be mentioned next chapter with Azura. The next chapter will also be mostly support talks between the Hoshidans (except the angry pineapple) and a bit of Corrin's Hoshidan backstory. Then I'll return back for Chapter Five, then I will have a chapter, or three (haven't decided yet) on Kumi, an O/C character and everyone's (my) favourite DLC character. Then it'll be back to the proper story.

Anyways, I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but hope you enjoy it anyways!

Chapter Four, Hoshido; The Sky Warrior and the Flower

Map: Northern Villages

The small infantry battled against the horde of towering monsters. The Hoshidan soldiers kept the enemies away from a small, injured girl atop an injured Pegasus. The girl, shoulder dislocated, scratched, and frayed clothes, held back her tears of pain as she kept the soldiers fighting around her healed. "Hinoka!" The girl cried as a young woman in front of her was thrown aside.

The soldier quickly jumped back to her feet, "Don't worry about me!" She replied as she forced her Naginata through the monsters skin under the iron helmet it wore.

The bruise and scratch on her face faded, "How can't I worry about you?" The red headed girl cried back, healing staff raised in the air as the soldiers slowly had their wounds healed.

"Reinforcements!" One of the soldiers yelled, looking back from the sky to the horde stalking toward them.

As the party of Pegasus riders flew overhead, three people jumped down. The first to land was Ryoma, his blade forcing its way through a monsters helmet, discharging a mass of electricity. The second, was Rinkah, who hit the helmet off of another monster, allowing Kaze to stab its weak point. "Ryoma! Rinkah! Kaze!" Hinoka beamed as the Pegasus riders flew back around, closer to the ground, "Thank the gods-"

"Behind you!" Ryoma yelled, running over.

The soldier turned as a monster leapt toward her. It screamed, raising its chained claws. The young woman raised her weapon as the injured girl screamed.

She knew she couldn't take this one down. It was different from the regular green skinned monsters around them. It's full body armour, stained red, not having an opening for her to be able to fight it back.

Ryoma reached his little sister and tackled her out of the way, turning to counter the beast, watching as Corrin dropped from the sky, her hair messily tied back, her blade finding the small gap between the monsters helmet, and body armour. She forced her blade straight through the monsters throat, landing gracefully behind the beast in the snow, as it fell headless to the ground, fading to dust like the other downed monsters. She stood up, "What are these?" She asked over her shoulder.

Hinoka stared at the armoured woman as Ryoma let her go and answered, "Faceless. I'll explain about them more after, first, we clear them out."

Corrin nodded over her shoulder, directing her crimson eyes to the closest Faceless, "Right."

The reinforcements finally landed, Jakob running over to Corrin, "Milady, May I ask that you don't jump off of flying Pegasi?"

The albino smiled, "Right. I'll try. For now, help the injured girl."

"Of course," He nodded, running over the the girl atop the injured Pegasus.

"Let us finish up here, quickly," Ryoma nodded at his sister.

Hinoka just pointed at Corrin, "Is…"

"Just focus on staying alive," Ryoma replied.

The red headed woman nodded, "Alright."

The injured girls head dropped as Jakob healed her, "I-I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be," Jakob cut her off, "I am amazed, that you are this hurt and still healing everyone else."

She blinked in surprise, but Jakob continued, "I guess I'll help you with keeping everyone save."

The red headed girl nodded, "T-thank you… I'll t-try." She then quickly healed the Pegasus she sat atop.

Corrin cut down another faceless, frowning at how strong they were. Even without armour on, most attacks only scratched them, making them angrier. As one attacked, a blade pierced its arm, "Get it!" Hinoka yelled.

Corrin nodded, moving quickly. By the time she was back beside Hinoka, the Faceless was down an arm, with a gash across its neck.

She swung her blade, purple liquid from the monsters soaking into the melting snow, "Thanks."

Hinoka nodded, "Almost done here."

"Right," Corrin nodded, running off to the next Faceless, the soldiers thankful.

The last Faceless fell to Ryoma, the monster reduced the smouldering ash before it faded like the rest of the monsters. Corrin quickly scanned before running over to Jakob, "Are you okay over here."

Jakob, "Yes, I am much more concerned about you though, Milady."

Corrin waved him off, "I'm fine."

"I-I'm so s-sorry," The youngest around stuttered as she stared at the albino, "I… I feel as if I… know y-you… w-who a-are you?" She seemed ashamed to be asking.

"It's okay, Sakura," Hinoka said as she walked over, "I know you," She raised her weapon, making Corrin step back a little.

The red headed woman swung her blade, the Faceless liquid flying off. Then she threw her weapon aside and tackled Corrin, the two falling into the snow. "You're Corrin," The woman cried into her chest, "Finally… after all these years… I… I've missed you so much…" She sobbed, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Corrin blinked, "I-uh-I'm so sorry, I," She looked between the gasping child, the passive butler and the chuckling Prince.

"Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little," Ryoma explained, "She cried for months after you were taken."

Corrin looked at the crying Princess hugging her.

"But one day she stopped," Ryoma continued, "And picked up a Naginata, vowing to bring you back home."

Hinoka chuckled as she sat up, wiping her eyes, "And here you are." She sniffed, "I'm sorry."

Corrin sat up, smiling a little as she waved her off, "N-no, it's okay."

"I promise I'm not always like this," She stood, offering her hand, "I'm just happy to have you back."

Corrin nodded, letting herself be pulled to her feet.

"S-so, you are Corrin," The youngest asked.

Ryoma nodded, petting Corrin's shoulder, "Yes. I know this is big news, but I still have to explain a few things. And we need to check the village out."

He led the way, Hinoka grabbing Corrin and Sakura's hands and following. Jakob kept close behind, alongside Kaze and Rinkah, as the soldiers behind started to march.

Corrin cleared her throat, "So, what is with those 'Faceless'?"

"Creatures with no will of their own," Ryoma explained, "They are created by Nohrian mages."

Jakob's head bowed in shame, Corrin just stared at the samurai's back in shock and disbelief.

"I call 'em dead meat," Hinoka announced, "But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now." She registered Corrin's confused look, and elaborated, "Mother put up a barrier that surrounds the kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it." She smiled happily, "So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido."

"That's why Nohr sends those… things," Ryoma continued, "They have no will of their own. That's why they are able to cross the border and terrorise our borders."

"But…" Corrin's head dropped to the ground, whispering under her breath, "The Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorise innocent people… would they?" She remembered her Fathers cruel ways, shivers running down her spine.

"Of course they would," Hinoka had heard her, "They're pure evil."

"Hinoka," Ryoma scolded as they reached the town.

Hinoka sighed, "Sometimes the Faceless turn on the mages who create them." It was her turn to whisper under her breath, "But the Nohrians don't care. They're willingly to sacrifice their own just to hurt others." She turned to Corrin, realising she had heard her, "I'll never forgive them for that, or for stealing you from us. They'll pay for the suffering they've caused."

"I can't…" Corrin looked to the ground, the snow changing to pavement, "Believe it…"

"How can't you?" Hinoka asked.

"Hinoka, Sakura," Ryoma called, gesturing away, "I need to tell you something."

"Y-Yes," Sakura bowed to Corrin before hurrying to her elder brother.

Hinoka smiled at Corrin, "I'll be back, okay?"

"O…okay," Corrin nodded and the red headed Princess walked away.

The soldiers fanned out, looking around the village for any sign of major damage, Rinkah petting the albino on the shoulder before walking off.

"Milady," Jakob sounded guilty of something, "Are you alright?"

"… Yeah," Corrin nodded turning, "I'll be okay."

He didn't seem convinced, but he moved onto the question that had been burning his thoughts since the Canyon, "Do you know what happened… with Gunter and Lilith? Milady?"

The mention of the knights name bought tears to Corrin's eyes, "L-Lilith is fine, she's resting… We'll be able to see her again soon…"

The butler's head bowed, "That is a relief. But with that response, I now believe that the bridge broke before the storm…" His hands shook as he chewed his thumb again.

"… Yeah… It broke beforehand," Corrin confirmed.

Jakob closed his eyes, "It was Hans, wasn't it?" A slight venom tinged his practiced calmness.

Corrin just nodded.

"Where did he go?"

"I… after the bridge… I don't remember much, until Lilith came to my rescue," Corrin admitted.

Jakob nodded, folding his arms behind his back, his practiced personality taking over, "I see. I am truly sorry, Milady, for bringing that up."

"Are you Okay?" Corrin asked, "Truthfully?"

Jakob just smiled, "Of course, Milady, as long as you are okay, I will always be fine."

Corrin's head dropped as she shook it, "Even I can tell you're lying there…"


	7. Chapter 4 Part 3

A/N There are some words I found (insults) that I liked and thus included, but they are medieval, so I do have the modern versions of the insults down the bottom, marked by *, **, ***, ect.

Chapter Four, The Lady of the Lake

Map: Castle Shirasagi

On the trip back to the capital, Hinoka had insisted that Corrin fly with here, despite her eldest brothers call to give the Princess space. Even so, Corrin had agreed, and didn't regret her decision one bit. Once the army had reached the appropriate height, Hinoka branched off, flying her own path. She gave a small tour of her home, flying over forests, plains, along rivers, past elegant buildings and toward the sea.

The flight from the village to the capital took around two and a half hours, compared to Hinoka's tour, which took about nine hours. Though, Corrin didn't mind, the land of Hoshido was bright, farms were plentiful and the sea was beautiful.

"I love it here, especially at sunset," Hinoka explained over the wind as she followed the shoreline toward the Capital.

"I love it too," Corrin agreed watching as the sun lowered into the water, a staircase of light leading to it.

The Hoshidan Princess laughed, "Ryoma is gonna kill us, but it was completely worth it."

"Really?" Corrin chuckled.

"Yeah," Hinoka nodded, "I always wanted to fly around with you, after we saved you of course!" She seemed so happy, "And now that I am, I'm sorry I couldn't do it earlier."

The albino chuckled, "Well, I don't mind that I had to wait," She looked at the Pegasus' wings as they stretched over the wind, "Thank you."

The Sky Knight quickly looked over her shoulder, smiled, then turned her attention back to the flight path, "We should head home."

Corrin nodded, "If you believe so."

Hinoka smiled, leaning into the turn, her course set for home.

Soon they landed back down in the front courtyard of the castle, Hinoka happily showing off her bond with her steed.

"Are you done showing the traitor around our kingdom?" A grudging voice asked belittlingly.

"Takumi!" Hinoka growled angrily, throwing herself off of the Pegasus and running at the taller white haired boy, aiming a left hook at his face.

Corrin stared in shock, then guilty looked to the ground as she dismounted herself, "This was the welcome I was expecting anyway."

Hinoka turned around, anger in her voice, "Why? You're our sister!"

"Was," Takumi corrected as he rubbed his jaw, glaring at the Nohr raised young woman, "I don't associate with Nohrian scum, and neither should you."

Hinoka growled as she turned, arching her leg to kick the archer in the face. He dodged and punched her in the stomach as a counter. "L-Lord Takumi!" A midnight haired woman ran over, a brunette man close behind her.

He ignored the woman and aimed a kick at the staggering Princesses face. She dodged and tackled him, the new two trying to pry them away from each other, Corrin staring in shock.

"Lord Takumi!" The man pulled the archer out from beneath the angry princess as his partner pulled her away slightly, "Can you stop fighting with Lady Hinoka?! Please?!"

"Agreed," The woman nodded, having to changer her grip from Hinoka's shoulders to her waist.

"I'll stop once this idealistic fool realises she's standing up for a conniving Nohrian!" Takumi spat.

Hinoka struggled against the restraining grip, "Take that back you cox-comb* skamelar**!"

"Shut you moth doxy***!" Takumi roared back as the man held him in a head lock.

Another two people ran over, one being a blue haired archer woman who blankly sung, "Ohhhh noooo…"

"Milady Hinoka," The other, a monk, stood in the middle of the verbal battle, "This is not worth your time."

"Yeah," The archer agreed, in the same blank voice, "There's no point, in any of this fight," She then turned to the shocked and shaking Corrin, "Good evening Milady."

"I didn't know you trained your pets to respect scum," Takumi scoffed.

"Enough!" A tall foreboding woman yelled from the top of the castle steps, a little blue haired be beside her.

Everybody fell silent, giving the woman the silence and respect her presence demanded. She sighed, "Though battle is thrilling, I'd rather Miladies children didn't brawl on the steps of the palace," She looked at Corrin through her purple irises and scarred face, "Milady, Queen Mikoto wishes to speak with you, Shigure here will take you to her. As for your siblings," She turned to the previously fighting siblings, "Takumi, go to Ryoma, I trust Hinata and Oboro can take you whilst avoiding any more brawls?"

The two restraining the siblings nodded, "Yes, of course Reina."

The woman smiled, "Good. As for young Setsuna and Azama, I trust you can get Hinoka somewhere where she can clam down.

"Oookay," The archer nodded.

The monk smiled, "Of course, anything to stop this abhorrent screeching."

The woman nodded, "Very well." She nodded at the boy next to her before walking away.

Oboro released Hinoka who stomped over to her Pegasus and grudgingly stomped away, the archer running after her, "Milady~!"

The monk walked up with the boy, "Good to finally meet you, though I should leave now before Milady starts another brawl with someone." He laughed merrily as he walked away.

Corrin stared in confusion. The boy, no older than six frowned, "There is truly never a dull day when Milord Takumi disagrees with something," He looked through his blue fringe with golden eyes, "My name is Shigure," He bowed his head, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Corrin."

Corrin smiled kindly at the well mannered boy, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Shigure."

"Now she knows who to targets first," Takumi Shrugged as he fixed his collar.

Shigure took a deep breath, grabbed Corrin's hand and dragged her toward to stairs.

Despite the angered complaints from the two beside him, he threw another comment, "I wouldn't touch her if I were you, do want to get contaminated."

The boy stopped turning around, "At least I'm treating your sister with more respect than yourself. Though I wouldn't expect any more from a cumberworld**** dalcop***** such as yourself."

Corrin stared at shock at the boy as he continued to drag her away. He lead the way to a set of stairs in the throne room.

They stepped into the small hall at the end of the top of the stairs, Shigure taking a deep breath and letting go of Corrin, "I am so sorry about that, Lady Corrin."

She shook her head, "N-no, I should have stood up for myself."

He shook his head, "No, if you did that you would cause more hate among everyone, not just Lord Takumi."

Corrin chuckled, "You certainly know more than your age seems to dictate."

He smiled, "Thank you, Milady."

She smiled back as he began to lead the way again, "How old are you?"

"Five," He replied simply, "But I have been apart of the castle staff basically my whole life, that is why people often think I am older."

Corrin chuckled, "I see. That woman you were with… Reina? Who is she?"

"Yes, Reina," Shigure confirmed as they walked around the corner and up more stairs, "And she is Queen Mikoto's retainer, alongside Miss Orochi. Miss Reina has just taken a likening to me, so she often personally trains me."

"I see," Corrin nodded, "Every- most people seem very nice here."

Shigure nodded, "Yes, most." He looked over his shoulder, "Lord Ryoma actually wanted to talk to him to try and minimise situations like that…"

"I… see," The albino nodded, "He truly is a protective brother, huh?"

The blue haired boy nodded, "Yes. He loves his siblings a lot, regardless of their temper or if they were in Nohr. It's why a lot of people support him. Though, the Nohr part dose cause some discourse."

Corrin chuckled, "As it would."

They turned into a final corridor, seeing the Queen waiting. She smiled as they approached, hugging Corrin, then Shigure, "Welcome back, and thank you, Little Knight."

The boy smiled, bowing, then he walked away.

The Queen smiled, "This way," She slid open the door in front of them, gesturing for Corrin to go inside.

The young woman stepped inside, looking around in confusion. The floors were the same stained wood as the rest of the castle, a large caramel carpet in the centre of the room. Under the window, there was a bed build into a step above the ground, the caramel sheets folded at the end of the bed, a pillow atop them. A few wooden toys and books filled shelves along the walls.

The Queen smiled happily, "Welcome home, Corrin."

The albino turned around, a little confused.

The older woman chuckled, "This is your old room." She walked over to a desk that was build in next the the bed, "Do you remember anything yet?"

Corrin walked over beside her, looking at the drawings scattered on the desktop, "Just glimpses…" She picked one up with three figures on it. "What's this…?" She asked, staring.

The Queen looked over and smiled, "That's a picture you drew," She pointed to a tall figure with long smooth hair, "That is me," Then to a little figure with wiry hair, "That's you," And finally she pointed to another tall figure, with long spiked hair, "And that's your father. So cute."

Corrin stared at the figure pointed out as her father, "I know…" She dropped the picture.

"Corrin?" The Queen wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Huh?" Corrin blinked, looking up, "Oh, r-right… I-I'm okay…"

The black haired woman frowned, "I see… " She let the girl go, "I'll leave you alone now…" She slowly walked out of the room, giving her daughter space.

Corrin looked at the rest of the scratchy wax drawings. She remembered drawing when she was younger, remembering the faces of her siblings when she had gifted them drawings. Xander and Camilla always smiled, happily accepting her gifts. Leo on the other hand usually frowned and 'suggested' ways to improve, though Elise had found the book where he kept Corrin's drawings safe.

She smiled, at the memory of her elder brothers embarrassed face.

Why did she remember the smiles of Ryoma, Hinoka and Takumi?

She backed away from the desk, shaking her head. She needed to leave the room, sooner rather than later.

She avoided as many of the castle staff as possible, and even missed all of the Hoshidan royals. She found her way into the castle gardens, wondering through the trees, the cool pavement beneath her feet. Her mind drifting back to her siblings back in Nohr.

"You are the oceans grey waves," The song drifted into her ears, "Destined to seek, life beyond, the shore, just out of reach," Corrin absently followed the sound, one that even the birds went silent for.

"Yet the waters ever change," The source a young woman in a flowing white dress and long straight blue hair, "Flowing like time," She stood at the end of a wooden pier singing to the stilling lake, "The path is yours to climb…"

She took a breath to sing more, but looked over her shoulder, "Yes?"

Corrin blinked in surprise, "S-Sorry… your voice is amazing."

The blue haired maiden walked over, "You must be Princess Corrin." She was a little taller than Corrin.

The albino nodded, "Y-Yes… you are?"

The woman smiled, amber eyes sad, "I am Azura. A former Princess of Nohr."

"Former?" Corrin frowned.

"I was taken by the Hoshidans in retaliation of stealing you," Azura explained, "Not that I was very important in the Kings eyes. I never met any of the Princes or Princesses, I wasn't born of the King."

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

Azura chuckled slightly, "Don't be. Technically, we were both hostages for most of our lives." She pushed her hair back over her shoulder, "Besides, I've been treated well here. Queen Mikoto treats me as if I were her child, and the people have been kind."

"I see…" Corrin looked to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Azura stepped forward.

Corrin nodded, "Yes… sorry. I just… don't know what to do…"

Azura thought for a moment, "Do you wish for peace?"

Corrin was taken aback, "Of course. There's no need for senseless death… I just don't know how to stop this fighting."

"I see," Azura smiled, "Sorry for the strange question. You just remind me of a person from my favourite story is all."

"Your favourite story?"

She smiled, "Kumi, the King of Peace."

Corrin chuckled, "I wish I could be as amazing as someone like that."

Azura giggled, "You say that as if you can't be like that. Sakura already told me about the Northern Village encounter."

"That was just acting out of fear," Corrin replied.

Azura shook her head, "Os that what you truly believe?"

Corrin nodded.

"Very well," Azura looked past Corrin, "Shigure?"

Corrin turned around to see the child hiding himself in the trees next to the path. He smiled remorsefully, "Sorry."

Azura shook her head, walking over to him, "What's the matter?"

"Ryoma wants to speak with you both," He explained, "He's in the library."

"Of course," Azura nodded, "Corrin?"

"Right," Corrin nodded, "I'll follow you."

*Vain, foppish person

** Parasite (Hinoka is very angry)

*** Promiscuous woman (Takumi is always angry)

**** Someone so useless they only serve to take up space (Shigure is not takin' no sheet from Takumi)

***** Literally means dull-headed (Shigure really ain't takin' non o' Takumi's sheet)

I am way too proud of that exchange between Hinoka, Takumi and Shigure. Waaaaaaaay too proud.


	8. Chapter 4 Part 4

A/N I think I said there would only be three parts to chapter four, but I misjudged. But rest assured next week I will be moving on to chapter five, this last part basically just existing because I always wanted to have a part where most of the Hoshidan Royals/adopted children just read something together, seen as Corrin dose state she loves reading, and I have no doubt she would love reading with her siblings! Anyways, this chapter is also a little late because of internet issues *cries* and a mix of school and work being inconvenient.

Anyways, hopefully this is a good little end to chapter four and really sets up the 'Path is Yours' chapter to be really, really heart shattering for Corrin.

Unless she joins smash bros and beats up the hero king. But he/she can't beat me as long as I'm Robin!

Chapter Four; Lost Childhood

Map: Castle Shirasagi

Takumi stalked angrily through the castle halls, the staff avoiding him as he avoided his family. He remembered the scolding that Ryoma gave him the day before. "How dare you talk to your sisters that way!" The eldest had growled.

Takumi mumbled angrily as he turned the corner.

"B-big brother," He looked up to see his youngest sister. She was hugging herself, shaking just from the anger coming from him.

"Sakura," Takumi replied in a blank tone, unable to raise his voice as the scared red head in front of him.

"A-are y-you…" She shook her head, "I heard y-you were… M-met Corrin yesterday."

He stared at her, "Haw many times did you need to rephrase one sentence?"

She gasped, "I-I'm s-sorry!"

He rolled his eyes and started to walk off, "Stop apologising."

"S-sor! O-Okay…"

"Nice save," He sighed, walking off.

"Not going to yell at her today as well?" Ryoma asked from his room as his brother walked past.

"Are you mocking me?" Takumi's voice stared to rise.

Ryoma sighed, "I asked a question." He started following closely behind his angering sibling.

"Good-"

"Am I running into everyone now?!" Takumi growled as he looked up.

Sakura gasped while Shigure stood smiling, his eyes and face saying 'What is happening right now?' as he stared at the two Princes.

Ryoma sighed, "You certainly yell a lot at people younger then you," He crossed his arms, "And Hinoka."

Takumi just angrily mumbled words impossible to make out.

Shigure cleared his throat and tried again, bowing his head, "Good morning, Lord Ryoma, Lord Takumi," She stood straight and stepped to the side so he could bow to the little Princess, "Lady Sakura."

"G-Good m-morning!" Sakura bowed back.

Ryoma pet his brother on the shoulder, walking toward Shigure, "Good morning." He turned around and walked backwards as he passed the youngest in the hall, "And try not to yell at everyone trying to be nice to you today." He then nodded at the boy, "Have a gd day."

Shigure turned and bowed again as Takumi went red with rage, "And to you, Milord."

Ryoma smiled, waved, then turned and faced the direction he was walking. Shigure turned to see the young Princes expression, and quickly bowed, "Good day to you also, Milord." He then quickly walked over to the young Princess, offering his arm to hold, "Milady?"

He was around half a head shorter than the Princess, though she was around three times his age. She looked at her brother, then linked her arm with his, "O-Okay." And then they both scurried down the hall, making sure not to run.

Takumi waited until they rounded the corner before screaming angrily, stomping back a few rooms. He slide the door open, and slammed it shut once her was in his room.

The library on the other hand had been peaceful all day. It started off as just Corrin browsing through the books on offer. But soon Jakob had found her, eventually joining her n her quest to find books to read. Though he soon found a book on Hoshidan remedies, poisons and their antidotes, and began studying.

Corrin did find a book to read, though she knew the story off by heart. The cover and the spine were quite faded, but she could make out most of the title, 'King… Sword Se…d … Flames'. But the title of the first chapter- 'The Dragon King'- assured her that it was in fact her favourite story 'The King and the Sword Sealed in Flames'. She happily sat down and began reading, finding a comfortable spot on the floor to lounge and read.

Soon, Azura joined the two of them, and after a quick chat with them both, she gracefully laid down next to Corrin, somehow not standing, kneeling or getting her lengthy hair tangled. The two of them really didn't need to read the book, seen as they could both open to a random page and know exactly what was happening, and often recited parts from the book. Even so, they quickly read through the chapters, and were planning on reading it at least once more that day.

"So it still is your favourite book?" The Queen walked in, smiling happily.

Corrin chuckled, "I don't think I ever forgot this story."

Azura chuckled, "Well, from what I've heard, you seem to think the same way as Kumi."

Corrin went to deny the comment, but her mother interrupted, "I have my own copy, it's less faded. I'm currently reading it with Sakura. I'm sure she won't mind if her sisters joined." She smiled.

Corrin nodded, "I'd like that. If it's okay anyway…" She then looked back to the book, "What chapter are you two up to?"

"Ten," The Queen replied.

"'Lady Aqua of the Waters'," Both Azura and Corrin smiled.

Jakob looked up from his book and smiled at his ladies enthusiastic response, and the joy across both hers and Azura's face.

The Queen also smiled happily, "Correct."

Azura smiled sheepishly, "Maybe we've read this story too much."

"Nonsense!" Mikoto replied, chuckling, "You can never read that story too much."

Corrin giggled, "Okay. Would you like to join us?"

The Queen reluctantly shook her head, "I'd love to, but I actually came to find Jakob." Sh turned to the butler who now stood at full attention, "I just guessed he would have at least told you where he was."

Jakob bowed his head.

Mikoto waved him off, "Could you follow me? I just want to ask a few questions. If, you are okay with that."

He nodded, "I will answer what I can, within reason, Milady."

She smiled, "Thank you." She then turned back to her biological and adopted daughters, "I shall see you two latter in the day."

They both nodded as she began to walk away, Jakob behind.

Azura noted the distance between the two of them as they left, "Nohr… it was strict on pacing of people, was it not?"

Corrin chuckled, "Very. Guards and retainers are to walk five pac behind a noble, or royal they don't serve, and three behind the ones they do. And children line up in birth order, either two paces or a meter, depending on the context." She sighed, "And if someone is being addressed by their parent, or a noble, they stand a pace or two in front of everyone else. And if you know who is going to be addressed, they stand in the centre. So normally the line, back in Nohr, would be Xander, Camilla, me, Leo, the Elise."

"That is certainly a lot of rules…" Azura frowned.

Corrin nodded, "Yeah, but they are taught from the moment you're born. You don't remember any of those rules?"

The blue haired woman shook her head, "I wasn't allowed outside my room much. I came to understand that it was because I was not the Kings daughter by blood. He loved my mother, but swept me to the side. In fact, I only ever met Xander. That was only briefly. I was trying to run home, and he was in the court yard training I believe. We had a small conversation before I was dragged back to my room and he was lectured for something…" She closed her eyes, "I think I remember hearing the guards say something about Xander wanting to talk more… but, of course, that never happened."

Corrin nodded, "Sounds about right… I remember being jealous of my Nohrian siblings. Because I heard Camilla was raising a dragon, that Leo was a 'natural' at magic, and that even Elise was allowed to travel to study healing magic… but I remember be most jealous of Xander. Because stories of him saving whole villagers, taking down brigades, and often fighting against Hoshidans reached the fortress before he even looked in its direction. I decided early on, that the reason why he was allowed to travel Nohr, and fight, was because he was the only legitimate heir to the throne. I mean, Leo, Elise and Xander could be mistaken for full siblings, but Leo and Elise knew their mothers weren't the Nohrian Queen… and Camilla is too close to Xander's age, and looks way too different to everyone else that it's obvious her mother was one of the Kings concubine. And I had decided, very quickly, that I was at most, just another daughter to a concubine, and at the least, just a child the King found who could use Dragon Veins." She took a deep breath, "But then, they'd all come to visit, and we'd be together at least a few days, once or twice a month. Elise would try to teach me how to heal people, Leo would try and teach me offensive magic, 'for self defence'," She chuckled, hearing her mage brothers' voice in her head as she quoted him, "Camilla would beg me to help her care for her dragon, even though she did a perfect job. And Xander always bought back a few books, and stories of the villagers, and the soldiers who had saved him. Stories of secretly running off into the forests to have an adventure without his retainers." Corrin smiled, "And so, I knew, that I might not have been important to the King, to my Father, but I was important to my siblings. Even if we weren't related…" Her smile faded.

Azura waited a moment, "It's okay to miss them, years of memories like that won't disappear without magic," She placed a hand comfortingly on the albinos shoulder, "I would feel the same if I returned back to Nohr."

"I guess so…"

Azura nodded, "So you should stop feeling guilty for missing the people who have been your family for years."

Corrin nodded slowly, Azura taking a deep breath and holding it, her constantly sad eyes searching for a way to ease her new found friends' sadness and pain.

—

With the moon high in the sky, Jakob made his way to his Ladies room, making sure she was safe. He frowned as he neared the Royals rooms, as Ryoma stood in the doorway of one, smiling and shaking his head. "Milord?" Jakob asked as he approached.

The High Prince turned to him and just pointed into the room. It was clearly owned by the youngest of the family, between stands holding ceremonial gowns and items, and a small tree the child shared the name off, Jakob easily noted that it was Sakura's room. The part Ryoma was pointing to, was the bed. Sitting in it was the Queen, a book in her hands, and her youngest child in her lap. On her right shoulder, Corrin slept, Hinoka hugging her long lost sisters arm. On the Queen's left shoulder, Azura rested, the young child Jakob had quickly met by the name of Shigure, leaning on the Queen and the blue haired median as they all slept.

Jakob smiled at the quiet peace. "I remember," Ryoma whispered, "Before Sakura could walk, before Azura came, before Corrin was taken and father was killed, that we would sit in mother and fathers bed, us five children, and our parents, and read until we fell asleep." He smiled, "I'm glade that even though things have changed so much, that we could at least keep that."

Jakob nodded, whispering like the Prince, "I do remember Lady Corrin's happy face when her Nohrian siblings would be over," He noted that the High Prince didn't react to the words 'Nohrian Siblings', and continued, "And they would build forts of pillows and blankets in the library to read. Sometimes they didn't sleep."

Ryoma chuckled stepping out of the door way and silently closing the door, "I am glade that the Nohrians she loved were kind."

Jakob nodded, "Yes, kindness was, and still is a rarity in Nohr."

Ryoma walked down the hall, gesturing for the butler to follow, "Corrin didn't get into too much trouble in Nohr, did she?"

Jakob shook his head, "No. The biggest things she has done, is once leaving fortress grounds without permission, and a few days ago, refusing to kill Kaze and Rinkah."

Ryoma nodded, "I see."

"I am quite curious," Jakob frowned, "What Corrin was like in her Hoshidan childhood."

Ryoma chuckled, "Protective and kind. Always with her favourite book."

"Any stories?" Jakob asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well," Ryoma thought a moment as they walked down stairs, "Takumi and I used to tease Hinoka a bit. Seen as she always dressed as a boy. But as soon as she started crying, Corrin was there. And Takumi and I had to run for our lives." Both he and Jakob chuckled.

"But, my favourite memory, by far," Ryoma continued, "Was in the few months when we had first met." He looked over his shoulder, "You do know that Mikoto is only technically Corrin's mother, correct?"

"I am aware now," Jakob admitted.

Ryoma chuckled as he looked back to where they were walking, "Well, the rest of us, our birth mother, died whilst bringing Sakura into the world. So father remarried, his new wife bringing with her a child. And to be honest, I didn't like Corrin too much when we first met. Hinoka however instantly loved her as her sister, and Takumi, believe it or not, did enjoy our new sisters company."

Jakob nodded sceptically at Takumi being nice to the sister he had heard had completely disowned her.

Ryoma shook his head, "But Corrin got sick. And she needed some medicine. And I knew Hinoka, and Takumi, would be sad if she passed, so I went to seek out of the castle in search of some medicine. I was joined by two of my siblings. Takumi, with bow in hand, Hinoka, a dagger, and me the biggest sword I could swing around, a terrible idea by the way, set off in search of some medicine. This was our first encounter with Faceless," He gestured for Jakob to take a seat in the kitchen, then went to grab the pot of boiling waster and tea leaves, "We had no idea what to do. The… thing… easily overpowered us, and I truly thought I was going to die, and that I had, most importantly, dragged my siblings to their deaths." He rested filled cups in front of him and the Nohrian as he sat across from him, "But out of nowhere, Corrin saved us. She came up with a plan, quickly, the played to her speed, my stupid choice in weapons, Takumi's range and Hinoka's lack of training. The monster was felled easily. Even though she was pale and sickly, even though she struggled to stand," Ryoma shook his head, "Corrin, the adopted sibling I had refused to acknowledge, noticed we had left, and followed us. And ended up saving our lives." He sipped his tea as Jakob listened intently, "Even so, we all got the scolding of our lives when father caught up, though we did all expect that. And from then on, I decided I would protect my siblings, all of them, no matter what." He closed his eyes sadly, "Though I failed with Corrin. We all tried to get her home. Hinoka learned how to tame Pegasus to try and get her sister back. I snuck out many times, wagging a war that never got past the first village outside the capital. And Takumi did the same once, though he returned himself after coming across a horde of Faceless and having to run."

"I see," Jakob nodded.

Ryoma chuckled, "Thank you."

"For what, Milord?"

"Keeping her safe," Ryoma replied, "And, I ask that you continue to do so."

Jakob stared at the Hoshidan, hearing the Crown Prince of Nohr's voice speaking alongside his as the Prince spoke. He closed his eyes, "I promise I will do my best." In his head, thinking words he dare not say, 'Perhaps if there was no war, you and Lord Xander would be best of friends.'


	9. Chapter 5

A/n Part one of chapter five, or as I call it; the beginning of the actual game . Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Five; Mother

Map: Hoshidan Capital

Corrin sat at her desk chair, thinking over the past moth she had spent in Hoshido. Both she and Jakob got along with everyone, except for one person in particular, due to the fact everyone was nice. Even so, Corrin couldn't help worrying about her friends and family back in Nohr, and she still, aside from blurry glimpses of a place clearly not Nohr, she still couldn't remember earlier than waking up in a bed in the Northern Fortress, Xander, Camilla and Leo at her side, and the Nohrian King at the foot of the bed.

She took a deep breath, and dragged her sigh out for as long as she could. She jumped when a soft knock came through the door, "I apologise if I scared you," The young voice replied, "It is just that Queen Mikoto is summoning you."

Corrin stood and slid open the door, "Right, thank you, Shigure."

The blue haired boy smiled happily, "Would you like me to accompany you, Milady?"

She smiled, "Thank you."

He kept his smile as he nodded, "It is my pleasure."

They walked a few steps before Corrin spoke again, "What's the relationship between you and Azura?"

Shigure hesitated for a second, "We may have come from the same country. I, was bought in by the Queens retainers after they investigated smoke in the mountains. They found a burning village and an almost dead me. I was the one who survived."

Corrin nodded, "I see… so, Mother, and thus me, come from a neighbouring country, and Azura knows she comes from another, and everyone believes you come from the same country as her?"

"Correct," Shigure replied after a second.

Corrin nodded, deciding that the boy didn't want to speak about the issue further. They silently walked down the stairs into the throne room, where the Queen waited.

When she saw them, she smiled happily, "Good morning! And thank you, Shigure."

The boy bowed, "It was my pleasure." He straightened his stance and walked away.

Mikoto quickly filled the silence, "You look as if you're feeling better after a while to yourself."

Corrin nodded, returning her Mother's smile, "Yes, as well as I can be. I still have a few questions, but I certainly have a lot of answers now." She bowed her head, "Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think."

The Queen hugged her daughter lightly, "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better." She stepped back, "Though, if you wouldn't mind, I have a small favour to ask."

"What is it?" Corrin asked.

The Queen nodded, walking toward the raised throne, "Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?"

Corrin frowned, "I'm not even the next in line, why would I sit on the throne?"

The Queen chuckled as she began to explain, "Well… this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It is said those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought-"

"You think I'm under a Nohrian spell?" Corrin asked, hurt.

The Queen shook her head, quickly returning to her daughter, "No! Nothing of the sort. I just believe the King of Nohr sealed you early memories. If so, then the magic may undo those seals."

"I see," Corrin looked to to ground, "Sorry for jumping to conclusions."

Mikoto shook her head, "I don't mean to push you toward something you don't want."

They both turned to a soft knocking at the stairs opposite where Corrin had come from. An elaborately dressed man with green hair and matching glasses walked in, "Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony will begin in an hours time."

The Queen nodded, "Thank you, Yukimura." She then turned back to her child, "You probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He is one of our strategists and brightest leaders."

The man smiled as he bowed, "You are too kind, Milady. In truth, I still have much to learn." He straightened up and spoke directly to the Princess, "That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lady Corrin."

Corrin nodded, "I see, thank you."

"You called for us, Mother?" Ryoma asked as he lead his siblings into the room. Takumi was glaring sourly into space right behind him, with Hinoka angrily glaring at him. Sakura was almost physically shaking between them, despite Azura's clam hand on her shoulder.

The Queen nodded, "Yes, I'd like to make a public announcement about Corrin's return. There have been rumours circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle," The smile she gave Takumi seemed happy, but carried her annoyance.

The Prince gave a loud 'tisk' and mumbled under his breath.

"So, I wish to quash those rumours once and for all." She turned to the strategist, "The people know of the announcement?"

"Yes, Milady," He bowed his head, "Some people would have already begun gathering at the plaza."

"Excellent," The Queen smiled happily, then she walked over to the eldest Prince, "Will to take Corrin on a tour of the town?"

Ryoma nodded, "Of course."

Mikoto looked around the room, "Wasn't Jakob coming?"

Hinoka stepped in, "He said people might get…" She looked at her younger brother who just rolled his eyes and continued to glare into space, "Seen as he was clearly Nohrian."

Yukimura chuckled, "He certainly isn't wrong. Especially with those rumours going around."

Ryoma shook his head, a small smile on his face as his younger brother growled under his breath, "Very well. Corrin?"

"Right," The albino nodded, walking over to her Hoshidan siblings.

"We're trying to keep Takumi and Hinoka as far away from each other as possible," Ryoma explained, "If it wasn't obvious."

"Not my fault that-" The two in question began.

"Enough!" Ryoma commanded, "Let's go into town." He lead the way out, Takumi following at his heels like he was seemingly ordered to.

Corrin walked between Azura and Sakura, the latter smiling happily, "I can't wait to show you around," She didn't stutter much around her elder sister much anymore, "I think you'll l-love it here."

Corrin smiled happily, "Thank you, I look forward to it."

The streets were filled with wood and cloth stalls, people happily marching from shop front to shop front. The middle of the paved streets were home to small, thin gardens, the main plant being the tree the youngest Hoshidan royal was named after. People cheered and bartered, conversation loud in the air. The people didn't seem too surprised that the royal family was wondering though the streets, though they did give them a little more room and respectful greetings. Corrin spent most of her time staring at the paper lanterns in the fully blooming trees, Azura and Sakura laughing at her astonishment.

"Hey," Ryoma chuckled, "Corrin," He gently threw a wrapped object at her, she barely caught it, "Azura," He threw another, the blue haired woman catching it with a little less fumbling, "Sakura," The young Princess seemed too used to the routine, catching it easily, "And Hinoka, can she catch it?"

The Princess in question caught the object in one hand, smiling triumphantly.

"Show off," Takumi mumbled as he unwrapped his own.

"Um…?" Corrin turned to Azura who giggled.

"Roast potato," She explained, "They are very nice."

"I see," Corrin looked back to the wrapped snack in her hands.

The woman in charge of the stall chuckled, "Is it your first time in town missy?"

Corrin looked up, "Uh, Yes. You could say that."

The woman chuckled again, "Well, you know how to make friends."

Corrin chuckled at that as well, "Thank you," She bowed her head a little, "And thank you," She motioned to the still wrapped food in her hands.

The woman waved her off, "The pleasure is mine!"

Ryoma chuckled, "Have a good day."

Everyone thanked her as they walked past, Corrin finally unwrapping her gift like everyone else had. "This is very good," She took another bite, her siblings chuckling at the surprise in her voice. Well, all of the except for Takumi, who seemed to be banned from talking all together, though it seemed the same rule applied to Hinoka. Corrin didn't want to ask what was going on, just in case either one of them began yelling at each other again. Besides, she still remembered her first meeting with Takumi clearly.

They wondered a little further, then Sakura gasped and ran to the other side of the street.

"S-Sakura!" Corrin called worriedly.

"She probably found her favourite stall," Azura explained as the group of them waited.

Soon, the young girl ran back over with a little box in her hands. She opened it, "Sweet rice dumpling?" She offered.

"I'd love one," Corrin replied, interested by just the word 'sweet'.

Azura chuckled, "So you like sweets too?" She took one as well, "Thank you."

"Thanks sis," Hinoka took the second last one.

Sakura happily took the last of them, marching along smile on her face. Ryoma laughed, "She doesn't share those often."

"I understand why," Corrin replied, so far loving everything about the town.

Royo a nodded, "Alright, we should start heading over to the plaza." He nodded to the centre of town. Everyone agreed and followed him further along.

The Queen was already waiting, talking to the people of the town, her two retainers close by. The purple haired one, the one Corrin had gotten to know as Orochi the 'Fortune Teller' who still believed no lives were lost during the Bottomless Canyon incident, came to meet them, "We're just waiting for more people to come," She explained, "For now, Azura, you should find a place in the crowd," She nodded to a particular place before walking off again.

Azura quickly glanced to where the woman had indicated, "Very well, I shall see you all after the ceremony."

Everyone, except for Takumi, nodded and waved as she walked away, Corrin catching a quick glance of Shigure in in crowd.

The plaza was a massive clear area in the centre of the town, it's main feature a large dragon statue. The Queen turned to see her children, she smiled at them, then quickly finished her conversation before walking over to them. "How was the town?"

Corrin chuckled, "Lively," She replied, "And bright."

The woman nodded, "Good. So, to the announcements." She smiled again.

The five of them lined up in front of the statue, the order; Ryoma, Hinoka, Corrin, Takumi then Sakura, eldest to youngest.

The Queen began calming the crowd, a pit forming in Corrin's stomach. A figure in a black cloak pushed his way to the front of the crowd, the sword gifted to Corrin in their hand.

The blade she left in her room.

Everyone stared in shock as the man embedded the blade into to ground, a spine tingling magic gathering around it. Mikoto screamed an order, people beginning to run as the magic dispersed, a crater left in it's wake was people went flying.

Then, the blade shattered, the obsidian shards flying toward Corrin.

Though, the Queen caught the shards in her back as she protected her daughter. Every noise disappeared from Corrin's ears as she caught her gasping mother.

"You were not hurt?" The Queen spoke to her children, though Corrin wasn't sure where they were, or if they answered, "Tell me you're okay…" her words directed at the child who caught her as blood trailed from her mouth.

"I'm fine," Corrin managed, anger and sadness mixing together in her voice and heart.

"That's…" The Queen smiled once more, "Good." She fell limp, Hinoka's and Sakura's voices filling Corrin's ears as they called both her name and their mothers.

"You there," Ryoma turned to the intruder, drawing his electrified blade. In a second, he cut the thing in half, it's cloak falling to the ground, "Show yourself!"

Corrin was breathing heavily, hyperventilating as she lost control. Purple crawled into the corners of her vision and the same colour flaked off of her as her aura became visible. Hinoka and Sakura backed away as their sister screamed, becoming engulfed in the purple heatless flames, talons and horns forming as she morphed, wings forcing their way through her back. With another screech, she dispersed the magic around her, the tail of the silver and blue dragon shattering the statue behind it as the beast reared onto its hind legs.

In the rubble of the statue, a golden blade sat, sealed away.


	10. Chapter 5 Part 2

A/n This chapter is very short, but I didn't want to continue with the story because the next chapter will be in three parts

Chapter Five; The Dragon and the Sealed Sword

Map; Hoshidan Capital

"What in Gods' name?!" Takumi yelled as the monster that was once Corrin thrashed.

"Hinoka, Sakura, get the people away from here!" Ryoma ordered, his sisters nodding and doing as they were told.

All around the square humanoid monsters, clothes of Nohrian, Hoshidan and other styles, set their sights on the screeching Corrin.

"Takumi!" Ryoma yelled.

"What?!" The younger brother shot back.

The High Prince sliced through one of the approaching creatures, "Help me protect everyone!"

Takumi scoffed, taking the wooden, double ended staff of of his back and aiming it like a bow. A drawstring made of light blue light formed between the two ends, an arrow soon after. Then, he aimed at Corrin.

The dragon swatted the arrow away, screeched at him, then jumped onto a closes by invader, slashing at others with her claws and tail.

"The monsters, Takumi!" Ryoma yelled.

"She's the biggest threat here!" The archer snapped back, aiming for the closest of the attackers.

As soon as everyone was evacuated, Hinoka and Azura ran back into the plaza, cutting down any enemies they ran past. "Sakura is healing everyone, with help of course." Hinoka explained.

"There are some of those…" Azura looked at the next wave of invaders, "Things over there. But your retainers are there. And Jakob."

"Good," Ryoma nodded, "Now to get rid of the ones here."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Azura running over to Corrin whilst Ryoma and Hinoka took the front line, Takumi backing them up.

"Corrin," Azura called, the pendant on her necklace glowing, the dragon turning to her, "These are carrying Wyvern Slayers, they hurt dragons a lot. Be careful."

The dragon was significantly more calm, though still controlled by rage. Instead of just attacking without thought, she waited for openings, attacking when they approached her. Azura did what she could to help, but stayed behind the dragon most of the time.

Soon the invaders dwindled and retreated.

Corrin screeched again, looking for an opponent.

"You are the oceans grey waves~," Azura sung, Corrin calming. The blue haired maiden raised her arms as she sung to the beast, "Destined to seek life-"

"Azura! Get back!" Ryoma yelled, running over, causing her to turn.

Corrin looked at him and growled, a spire of water pulling his feet of from underneath him. "Ryoma!" Hinoka yelled as Takumi readied to shoot Corrin again.

Azura shook her head, her face saying 'let me handle this' as she turned back around, "Destined to seek life, beyond the shore, just out of reach~" She held her hand out, Corrin placing her head in her palm.

Then, she saw Takumi.

The dragon hit the songstress to the ground, claws around her neck.

"Azura!" Hinoka and Ryoma yelled.

"Stay… back!" Azura managed to say as she held the dragons wrist, taking a deep breath, "Yet the… waters change… flowing like time…"

Corrin looked at only the songstress, grip loosening. She took another breath, "Kill me if you want, but do it as yourself." The dragon let go and stepped away, the scales and overwhelming size fading in light and water vapour.

And, then it was Corrin again. Sitting on her knees, staring at the sky. Ryoma helped Azura to her feet, eyeing his step sister cautiously.

"Kill her now," Takumi said bluntly.

Hinoka glared at him, "Takumi." She growled.

"She's your sister," Ryoma replied.

Takumi scoffed, pointing at the spaced out albino, "She just killed our mother!" He shook his head, "She isn't my sister."

"Enough!" Yukimura ran over, Sakura and Jakob in tow.

Takumi glared at the strategist, "What do you want?"

Orochi approached, "She knew of this before Corrin and Jakob came here."

Yukimura added to her statement, "King Garon set these events in motion." He turned to to the ruined statue, "Please, take a look at that."

The golden guilted blade was held in to the statue by wires with sealing tags. Each wires tag a primary element; fire, water, gold, earth and wood.

"It is the divine blade, Yato," Yukimura confirmed.

Everyone turned the shuffling feet. Corrin absently stood, hand toward the blade. The golden blade lifted as far as it could into the air, twisting until the blade tip was facing skyward, the light of the sun setting the blade alight in golden flames, the wires and sealing tags melting away.

—

"Hey," A heavily accented voice called, "There are better places to nap… and times for that fact." The voice, male, sighed.

Corrin blinked her eyes open, finding herself in a room of white. She looked around a bit, thinking her eyes should have been hurting.

"Oh, you're waking up now?"

She forced herself into a sitting position, coming face to face to a smiling man. He had white hair, longer than most men you would see, white armour, much like Corrin's, and a long flowing cape behind him. The outer colour a light blue and the inner colour a deep purple, a foreign symbol.

Corrin gave a yelp of alarm, crawling backwards. The man frowned, his crimson eyes seeming board, "Hello to you too."

"W-Who are you?!" Corrin sat up onto her toes, much like the man in front of her.

He sighed, and scratched the back of his head, "I'm Kumi, nice to meet you."

"K-Kumi?" Corrin closed her eyes and shook her head, "What?"

He shrugged, standing, "Yeah. Your name?"

She chuckled, "Are you trying to be a hero?"

He chuckled, leaning on his hip, "I'm no hero… I~ just have some good friends." He smiled, offering his hand again, "So, what was your name."

"Corrin," She grabbed his hand.

He smiled, "The Yato is in good hands." He pulled her to her feet, warmth of the afternoon sun crawling across her skin.


	11. Interlude 1

A/N so there are three of these today, beacuse they are very short, and they aren't based around Corrin. Anyways, hopefully they are okay, even without the main person.

Interlude One

Map: Fort Sors

The ruined city sat as a ghost town, streets overgrown by trees and plants, constricting vines choking the rooftops and walls as they crumbled beneath their weight. Wooden doors rotted, the hinges rusted out, birds sheltering in old homes and the forest outside them, small animals doing the same. But no animal, nor tree, lived or grew over the walls of the Dragons Castle.

The closer things were to the walls, the quieter they became, everything including the wind held in solemn and respectful silence. The only plant seen from outside the walls, a towering cherry blossom tree, the flowers a mix of vibrant pink, and pristine white, a seemingly infinite amount of petals drifting to the ground, lanterns in its branches and on lines to the walls. Small water outlets streaming into the mote separating the city from the castle, the petals following the water and helping cover its surface with the water lilies.

The tree had found it's home in a towering, mountain like stone, rice paper rope tied around parts of its roots, and the stone itself. A small river of water encircling the base of the stone catching all of the trees litter, fed by small waterfalls from the topmost parts of the rock, and then flowing down into the mote outside trough small creeks. Red, wooden bridges were built over the waters, houses built were they could fit, alongside shared buildings and small farming areas, all of which lay abandoned. Paths were lined with red ground torches, including the path of cut stone stairs that snaked its way through tunnels and the outside of the centre rock, some parts protected by tree roots.

The path led to a temple at the top of the rock, inside the cherry blossom tree. In the centre there was a pedestal, a colourless creature sleeping atop it. The crystal clear water surrounding the pedestal reflecting fire light from hanging lanterns and the same red lamps seen everywhere within the castle grounds. Five sealing tags were found inside the temple, four on the main compass points, and the fifth covering the creatures face.

The tags burst into flames, the creature beginning to breath again. It sleepily opened it's grey eyes, taking a moment to wake properly before sitting and stretching properly.

It had the body of a salamander, with a beak like mouth, sharp claws and smooth colourless scales. Its fins flowed, the same dead grey as the rest of the body, the style of a river fish.

It stood, diving into the water, following an outlet into the rivers below, basking in its swim, exercising its muscles. It quickly chose its pathway, swimming down a creek toward a carefully crafted outdoor throne. Soon it crawled out of the river, shaking water off of it's scales happily jumping along the pathway, then jumping the stairs four at a time in a zigzagging path, enjoying the air. But, once it landed on the top step, it calmed, walking with purpose toward the throne.

The elaborate chair had a sleeping man sitting to attention in it. He had mid length white hair, and close fitting, light, white and silver armour. A light blue cape was draped over the thrones alarm rests, the emblem of the country he rolled proudly embroidered in dark purple in it.

The man smile slightly, opening his eyes, "Your magic worked."

The creature nodded, "I would have hoped so."

The mans crimson eyes opened as he relaxed, lounging in the throne, "Well, I can assure you it has done what it has needed to so far."

"Neither of us can do much like this though," The creature replied, jumping into the mans lap and curling up like a cat.

The man nodded as he sighed, "Yeah, I guessed that." He shrugged as he began scratching the creatures head, "Lucky, I know a person."

"Know them for what?"

"To teach Corrin how to use the Yato," The man replied, smiling happily.

The creature sighed as it manoeuvred itself so it was getting its stomach scratched, "Oh… right… if Corrin finds them."

The man chuckled, "I think Corrin will be the one who's found.

"Fair enough."


	12. Interlude 2

Interlude Two

Map: Outside Lilith's Castle

The Owl glided through the air, flying just above the grass, scanning the world as it passed it. It quickly rose above a village, then dropped back down to the ground once it passed the inconvenience, beginning entering the last leg of the circuit it flew around the stone forts' mote. It soon landed next to it's master, who sat high in a tree looking over maps.

She had braided chestnut hair that showed itself from below her white and gold mages robe. She kicked her booted legs childishly as her red eyes scanned the map drawn into a large sketchbook she held one final time before she closed it and placed it into the leather suitcase leaning on the trees trunk before stretching. "So," She began, watching as stumbling humanoids, "We've never been here before," She waved her hand, her eyes turning ocean blue as the earth parted and dragged the monsters below her down, before returning to normal, "There's a fort, and a small village." She sighed, "But the Invaders got here before us…"

The Owl stared at it's master, speaking in a way only she would here. "Agreed," She nodded, stretching. She soon lost her balance, reaching for the tree trunk, but finding her belongings instead, bringing them with her as she fell.

The bird landed next to her, "Hecate, I don't need your negativity in my life." She pushed herself to her feet, pulling her case onto her back.

The stared at the fort, and began for the bridge like rocks scattered through the shallowest part of the mote. She took a deep breath, "I'll check who they are, and then I'll make sure Invaders can't get into their home, then I'll map this area." Her foot hovered over the first rock, splashes of water dampening her well worn boots.

She sighed and took a few steps back, "I should restock in town first, they mightn't appreciate a random in their fort anyways."

The Owl flew onto her shoulder, preening it's feathers. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I am scared. They have an entire fort, it's at least a small army."

The Owl bit her ear, making her yelp, "Uncalled for! And I am not lying, thank you very much!" Her voice morphed into one with a strange accent. She cleared her throat, "Shut your trap," Her voice was back to normal, "I am the one in charge."


	13. Interlude 3

Interlude Three

Map: Trade Route – Hoshidan Side

"That's horrible," One of the pony tailed red heads frowned.

Her carbon copy nodded, "So, we have the fall out to deal with."

"Yeah," The first nodded, "First of all, the war will no doubt pick up now."

"Agreed," The second nodded, digging through her seemingly bottomless bag.

The first sighed, "So, no more weapon trading."

"I'll agree to that," The second nodded, "But stock up on elixir's and voluntary's…"

The first began digging through her own bag, "Healing products… and clothing?"

"Oh, yes," The second nodded, "That and food items…"

"And books," The first nodded.

The second took a moment to understand, "Take people's minds off the world around them."

"Something like that."

"How many people have heard this plan?"

The first chuckled, "I've run into Anna, Anna and Anna before I found you, but I'm heading to the capital. To start sending the information at a mass. Get the information out to our sisters quicker. We've all come to the conclusion of no weapons."

"Alright," The second nodded, tying her bag back up, "Is the meeting over?"

"Yes."

"Perfect," The second nodded, "Good luck, and stay safe Anna."

The first nodded, "Same to you, Anna."

They nodded as they parted ways.

—

A/N as you know, Anna is one of many Anna's, all sisters. Anna also states that they all have different pronunciations hence why some will have certain letters in italics. How these are pronounced, that's up to you to decide, but the main Anna will be simply 'Anna'.


	14. Chapter 6

A/n it has taken _this_ long to get close to the beginning of the actual story of Conquest... Wow... anyways, hope this is a good lead into 'Choose Your Path', and hopefully I've made Corrin's final decision hard.

Chapter Six; War Begins

Map: Castle Shirasagi

Corrin sat curled up in her bed, staring at the golden blade at it's foot. She hadn't spoken to many people, or left her room in the days since the plaza. Even so, Jakob still stayed with her.

He sat at her desk, reading a book, rarely leaving her alone. He stayed with her as her friend, and a favour to the royals he had gained respect for. The entire kingdom had been overtaken with grief, the room Corrin sheltered in heavy with guilt as well.

Jakob turned at the sound of Corrin falling into her bed. He frowned, "Would you like a book to read?"

She shook her head as much as she could while curled up on her side, "No... I'm not too sure what I want to read..."

Jakob thought for a moment, moving to his second idea, "How about some tea?"

Corrin couldn't help but smile at him, "That would be amazing."

He smiled happily, "Well then, I'll be back very soon." He stood and walked toward the door, whispering, "Lilith, take care of her."

The dragon in question materialized from the ground just in front of Corrin's bed, "Jakob's making tea?" She asked happily.

Jakob nodded, "I'm making some for you too then?"

"Yes please!" The dragon nodded.

Jakob sighed, "Okay, I won't be long." He stepped outside, closing the door behind him, "How long have you sat there for?"

"S- sorry..." Shigure sat across from Corrin's room, "I... just want to help with something..."

Jakob sighed, "Will helping me get some tea suffice?"

Shigure nodded as he stood, "If it will help you."

The butler nodded, "It will help." They began walking toward the kitchen, "I'm surprised you aren't helping anyone else."

The blue haired boy nodded, "I wanted to go with Lady Sakura and Lady Azura, at the very least. But Lord Ryoma insisted I stayed here..."

"Are allowed in town?"

The boy shook his head, "No. But that was Lady Hinoka's rule. She doesn't want me in the rubble."

Jakob nodded, "It is a fair concern."

Shigure sighed, "I know... I still want to help somehow though."

They walked into the kitchen, Jakob beginning to boil water while Shigure began collecting cups. "Is that dragon a friend of yours?" The boy asked.

Jakob frowned, "If you are refiring to Miladies alternate form, I was not aware of it. But I will continue to stand at her side."

Shigure shook his head, "No... the one that just appears and disappears sometimes. I can sense it."

Jakob sighed, "You are very tuned in, aren't you?"

The boy took a step back, "I-I'm sorry..."

The butler chuckled, scanning though the available teas, "No. It's a good thing. But yes, Lilith and I have been friends since she joined the Northern Fortress staff. Though, at that time she looked like a little girl."

"I see," Shigure nodded, "I'll trust Miss Lilith then too." He collected a jar of sugar.

Jakob looked over his shoulder, "You're missing a person."

The boy looked back at the tray, "Lady Corrin, you, and Miss Lilith."

"You as well," Jakob replied, "Part of the reason Corrin hasn't let people in was because of Lilith. But there's no point keeping you out if you already know she's here," He poured the batch of tea into a serving pot, "Besides, it's probably better if Milady had another person to talk to." He turned to his assistant, "That, is another way you can help."

Shigure smiled, nodding, "Okay." He got himself a cup and teaspoon, stacking them on the tray as well.

"Very well," Jakob nodded as he finished washing the dishes he used, "Shall we go then?"

Shigure nodded, "Okay." He then went to pick up the tray.

"I'll handle that," Jakob hurried over, "There are a lot of stairs we need to walk up."

The boy nodded, stepping aside, "I'll get the doors then."

"That would be very helpful," The butler picked up the tray, letting his assistant take the lead.

They passed one of the skeleton staff, nodding as they continued on their way.

"There weren't many people at the Fortress you used to live, where there?" Shigure asked out of interest.

Jakob nodded, "Correct. Just two maids, Lilith, our guard, Milady and I. But we did get frequent visitors from the castle, and the Princes and Princesses of Nohr visited at least once a month."

"Was it lonely then?"

"Not in the slightest," Jakob chuckled, "If Milady wasn't training, she was causing some sort of trouble. And one of the maids is clumsy, so there was always a reason to keep an eye on her, though her sister took that job on herself most of the time. Our guard was basically a father to us all, usually the one making sure we understood the trouble and damage we caused. And Lilith... She was shy at first, but she's revealed herself to be a ball of optimism and kindness. I don't think she's said a bad word of anyone." He thought back, "But when the Princes and Princesses were around, it was a little more chaotic. But it was always the Crown Prince who made sure they were all in line."

"Do you miss them?"

Jakob took a moment to reply, "I... Miss the simple days in the Fortress, yes. I also miss the friends I left behind, and the family I lost. Yes."

Shigure nodded, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Asking."

"Why would you be sorry of asking?" Jakob frowned.

"W-well... You seemed sad when you answered..." Shigure replied.

The butler sighed, "Doesn't mean you should apologise for asking. If I didn't want to tell you I wouldn't have answered." He nodded at Corrin's door.

Shigure nodded, "I- Okay." He opened the door, Corrin staring at him as she hugged Lilith.

Jakob explained before she could say anything, "He figured out about her a while ago." He walked in, setting the tray down on the floor and sitting beside it, beginning to pour tea.

Corrin smiled, guilt still clearly plastered on her face as she sat beside Jakob, "Well then, care to join us."

Shigure smiled back, "I would love to." He closed the door behind him, sitting down across from her, the dragon taking the empty space in the circle.

"I'm Lilith," The dragon smiled as kindly as she could.

The boy smiled back, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lilith."

"Pleasure is mine," The blue and red dragon replied as she filled her tea with sugar.

Jakob shook his head, "Would you Like some tea with your sugar?"

"No, this is fine," Lilith replied, Shigure and Corrin laughing a little.

Corrin turned to the boy across from her as she sipped her tea, "So, what have you been up to?"

He smiled, "I found out the castle staff don't like me helping them dust." Everyone chuckled at that.

"Is it because of your position?" Lilith asked.

The boy thought for a moment, "I'm nothing special tough. Just a soldier in training is all."

Jakob nodded, "I will say, I have been curious, if you are just a soldier as you say, why are you in the castle?"

The boy took a quick sip of tea before answering, "I believe Lady Reina went around saying she had adopted me when I was much younger." He smiled, "So I think everyone no just assumes she is my mother, though she is just training me."

They all chuckled again, Corrin speaking, "Dose Miss Reina do that a lot?"

Shigure nodded, "Considering the fact she is a dedicated soldier, she dose deicide that some children are hers until she finds their parents."

Lilith giggle, "Well, she seems very nice."

Corrin nodded, "I met her briefly, she scared me, even if she was really nice."

Jakob agreed, "I've run into her a few times."

Shigure chuckled, "I see."

They all turned to knocking at the door. Corrin frowned, "Who is it?"

"It's Ryoma," The High Prince replied, making everyone in to room exchange worried faces, "May I come in?"

Lilith quickly dived into the floor in front of Corrin bed, "Y-yes," The albino replied once her friend had left.

Ryoma slid the door open, "Jakob, Shigure," He nodded at the two of them.

"Lord Ryoma," Shigure frowned, "You seem worried."

Ryoma chuckled, "Yes... We just had scouts confirm that the Nohrian army is approaching."

Corrin's heart sank as he finished what he was saying, "In a few days, they will have intercepted our army."

Jakob and Shigure turned to the heartbroken Corrin, Ryoma frowning, remembering how long she had spent in the attacking country.

Corrin took a deep breath, "I'm coming." The guilt had vanished from her voice.

Ryoma shook his head, "You don't have to."

"I know," Corrin stood, "But I am."

"Very well," Ryoma smiled slightly, "We're sending out our first defence team in the hour. I trust I'll see you then?"

Corrin nodded, "Yes, you will."

The High Prince left the room, Closing the door behind him.

Shigure collected the dishes, "I will take these back, while you get ready."

Jakob frowned, "I'm surprised you didn't ask to help."

The boy smiled, "I don't need to. I'll be asked to stay here anyway. To help Yukimura with tactics." He walked toward the door, "I mightn't be fighting, but I know that I'm helping."

Corrin smiled at him, "Then make sure you come up with a peaceful solution."

The boy nodded, "I'll try."


	15. Chapter 6 Part 2

Chapter Six; Choose Your Path

Map: Castle Shirasagi

Ryoma smiled a little as Corrin and Jakob approached, "Are you both ready?"

Corrin nodded hair tightly braided, "Yes. As ready as we ever will be anyway."

Takumi scoffed as he walked over, "Ready to go home?" He scoffed as his sibling's scolded him, "What? She clearly wants to go back to her home. That's why she's coming."

He glared at her as he stood face to face. His build was nothing compared to the Crown Prince of Nohr, even so, His Icey eyes and angry aura sent shivers down her spine. Ryoma, Hinoka and Jakob readied to break up a fight is one broke out, Sakura shaking as she clasped her healing staff to her chest. Then, there was Azura, who stood calmly with her lance at her side, either not noticing the aura of the scene she was watching, or just not caring.

Takumi gave a small, 'Hmph' as he stepped back, "Though, I suppose if the Nohrians actually loved you, you might be a useful bargaining chip, though I doubt those soulless basterds even noticed you were gone." He gauged the albino's reaction, frowning at her lake thereof. He raised his branch like weapon to her face, "If you even seem like you are going to betray us, I will not hesitate to shoot you down." He glared at the angered Jakob, "Same goes to you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Corrin replied, face angered, but voice calm.

Takumi gave a 'Tisk' before walking away, everyone visibly relaxing. "I see we came at a bad time," Yukimura sighed as he joined them, Shigure close behind, "The safest place we can confront them in is the plains."

Ryoma nodded, "I'll trust your judgment."

"It is best to set out now," Shigure added, "Temporary forts are being set up as well."

Yukimura nodded, "We'll be playing defence in this battle."

Ryoma nodded, "If that is the best course of action." He turned to his siblings, "Lets head out."

"Alright," Hinoka nodded, dashing to her Pegasus.

The others teamed up with other Pegasus riders, Sakura with her red headed retainer, and everyone else with other soldiers. "Corrin," Hinoka called, waving her sister over happily.

Corrin nodded, joining the knight, "Thank you," She smiled as she half pulled herself up behind the rider, and was half pulled up.

Hinoka smiled, "I think you just made Takumi respect you a little then."

Corrin sighed, "If I did, it was miniscule."

"Better than nothing," Hinoka shrugged.

The Princesses healing retainer walked over, "Now remember, no detours this time." He smiled.

"Yes," Hinoka sighed, "I know."

"Keep an eye out too," The absent archer said as she joined them."

Azuma laughed as he began walking away, "You are the one who needs to keep an eye out of danger."

"Oh. Okay," She nodded, walking away behind him.

The Hoshidan Princess sighed, "Please don't let there be any traps set up out on the field..."

Shigure chuckled as he stood beside them, "Agreed."

"What is wrong?" Azura asked from her Pegasus a meter or two away.

Shigure nodded to her, "I just wanted to ask if Lady Corrin knew who would most likely be leading the attack."

"Oh," Corrin thought for a moment, "I... Know that Xander prefers to break up the enemy, so they don't provide as much resistance... But F..." She sighed, "The king makes his men just attack straight on."

Shigure nodded, "Okay. Thank you," He bowed the three Princesses before walking away.

"Formation!" The squadron leader called, the Pegasus riders instantaneously lining up in a series of V's behind him. Corrin looked around, in the first V, it was the leader, then Takumi and Ryoma, Then Hinoka and Azura. Then behind them was Sakura and her retainer, Then Riena and Orochi. Though, the last two were perched atop a large bird as opposed to a Pegasus. Then, it was another captain with Kaze and Rinkah, Azuma and Setsuna, then Ryoma's retainers. Following the pattern, it was then Jakob and Sakura's other Retainer, Hinata and Oboro, then the rest were filled by ground soldiers. "Foward!" The squadron leader yelled, the Pegasi begging to move in unison. Before long, they were flying over the country to the intercept spot.

Map: Plains of Hoshido

It was all too familiar.

Was it a dream? It had to be.

The Nohian Forces marched toward the Hoshidans, parting their army into groups. Wyvern riders kept their Pegasus counter parts busy in the air, Archers and Mages attacking from the hills and cliffs as the Hoshidan army tried to force them back from temporary forts. The Hoshidan ground troops in shambles as they tried to regroup.

This had to be a dream... It was too familiar.

"Corrin!" Hinoka yelled as she protected her sister, "You seem distracted." The knight said as she counter attacked the axe bearer.

"S-sorry…" The albino pushed her messy long hair out of her eyes hating the fact it had come out of the neat braid it was in beforehand.

"Ready?" The Knight asked as they turned back to the approaching soldiers.

"Yes," Corrin ran at the attacker, her golden blade quickly finding its way into the axe mans' shoulder, then as quickly as she approached, she was out of reach, the man falling to the ground, bleeding from his neck.

"I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido!" The High Prince belowed.

"Ryoma!" The youngest of the Hoshidan line joined her sisters.

Takumi growled her name as he chased her, "Sakura!"

The Pegasus Knight quickly stopped her baby sister, then turned to the distracted Albino, "Corrin!"

She turned, "Sorry, I just…" She looked back to the two Princes across the river, their vocal battle not yet finished.

"…I have nothing to say to you," Xander glared dagers at Ryoma from atop his mount, "Surrender now. If you refuse, you will die here." He cantered into his attack.

"I'm sorry, Takumi, Sakura, Hinoka." The albino ran.

"Big sister!" The little girl yelled, "Sister, stop her!" She turned to the Pegasus Knight.

Hinoka cursed, "Takumi, keep Sakura safe!"

"Going after Corrin?" The young man asked, "Let her die I say."

"Takumi!" Both of the girls yelled, Hinoka glaring in anger before chasing after the run away.

Corrin hurried toward the Princes, Hinoka close behind. The ground shook, the girl stumbling to a stop like most of the battlefield, giving the Pegasus Knight a chance to catch up. "Dragon Vein," The Knight scoffed, "The rest of them must be here."

"…" The girl started running as the river across the plain drained, "Yeah..."

"Corrin," Hinoka now flew beside her, "Your family is here with you now, and I am not going to lose my sister again."

"… Yeah…" The girl nodded, her destination now very close.

Her heart felt as if it were about to burst as heat drained from her body and colour from her face.

This is a dream, right? I want to wake up. I want to wake up now... Please...

Hinoka picked up her pace, jumping off her stead to her eldest sibling, "Ryoma, are you okay?!"

"Yes," He lied, his armour was bent and broken, blood pouring from every open area, "The others?"

Hinoka nodded, "They are fine."

Xander's voice made Corrin stop, "Corrin! Thank heavens I've found you," He was in no better condition than Ryoma, "Quickly, let's go home with the family!" He made his mostly unharmed horse walked toward her.

"Quiet Nohrian filth!" Ryoma yelled before Hinoka did, "Corrin is my sister, and Princess of Hoshido!"

The Nohrian laughed, coming to a stop, "On the contrary, Corrin is my sister, Princess to her home, Nohr!"

A wyvern landed next to the mounted prince, it's owner quickly walking to meet the girl being fought over, "Corrin!" She gushed, "I was so worried about you! Don't ever wonder off again!"

A mounted mage quickly approached, "I'm glad you're safe! You have the devil's own luck." He smiled, but the girl's eyes fell more and more to the ground. Even as the happiest voice in the world shouted, "Yaay! We have our sister back!"

Hinoka jumped between the purple haired wyvern rider and her sister, "Stay back, Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lie to her?!" She raised her weapon, "Corrin is MY sister, not yours."

The wyvern rider didn't back down, she walked right up to the Pegasus Knight's naginata blade, "You are mistaken," Camila spoke down to the young woman, "Corrin is my sweet little sister, and you may not have her," Her voice went as dark as her glare. Hinoka bared her teeth and went to kill the woman standing before her.

"Hinoka!" Ryoma yelled, "Behind me, now." He nodded at Leo, his magic circle already active, a smug smirk on his face. The red head scoffed and reluctantly did as she was told much to the pleasure of Camila, whose smile broadened.

"Don't be fooled by their words, you belong here, in Hoshido," Ryoma turned to his sister who stood to the side, eyes downcast.

Xander shook his head at the Hoshidans' words, "We have loved and raised you… Come home little Princess," He used the girls pet name kindly, "We can live as a family once more!" His voice was longing.

"S-sister?" Sakura Ran into Hinoka's arms as she watched Corrin. Takumi glared at all of the Nohrians, and Corrin as he approached his siblings.

"I..." She began to shake. If she stayed with Hoshido, then Xander would level the country right then and there, and drag her back to Nohr to face the King. If she went back to Nohr, then she would betray her true Mother, and her true step siblings.

She looked up at the royalty in front of her, realising what she would have to truly consider: if she stayed in Hoshido, she would fight against the true evil, But, if she went back to the man she remembered raising her, then she could destroy it from the inside out.

She walked forward, standing between the families, "That is enough." She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm going home. To Nohr, with the family that raised me."


	16. Chapter 6 Part 3

Chapter Six; Embrace the Dark

Map: Fields of Hoshido

"I'm going home. To Nohr, with the family who raised me."

Elise smiled happily, while Sakura shrunk into her sisters' mount.

Leo's face broadened with his triumphant smirk, while Takumi's icy glare darkened into pure hate.

Camilla's caring smiled focused on her albino sister, while Hinoka dropped to her knees, processing Corrins' words.

Xander nodded, happy to be able to return with his sister, whilst Ryoma watched the traitor with a glare that rivalled Takumi's.

"I-" Corrin looked up, watching as an arrow of light cut through the air, piercing her armour and shoulder joint. She yelped in pain and surprise as she stumbled back, Ryoma approaching almost as fast as Takumi's aroow had. "Open your eyes, Corrin!" The High Prince growled, swinging his blade into her opposite shoulder, silvery white hair falling to the ground as the Princess yelped in pain again.

"Corrin!" The Nohrians shouted in unison, Xander quick to save his sister.

Corrin stumbled back as Xander rode between her and Ryoma, her voice caught in her throat. The two Princes exchanged blows, Xander forcing Ryoma away. Meanwhile, Hinoka had recovered and begun an aerial battle with Camilla, Takumi and Leo supporting their sisters. Leaving the youngest of the families to heal their siblings preferring not to fight.

"Father will be happy to have you back," Xander comforted over his shoulder, causing Ryoma to burst into laughter.

"Are you truly sure of that?" The Hoshidan asked, "Even after he tried to kill her?"

Xander glared at him, blade raised, "Explain."

Ryoma shook his head, "I thought you would know about the attempt."

"I said, explain," Xander replied simply, "Swiftly."

"There was an attack on our capitals square a few days ago," Ryoma straightened his stance, twisting hisblade in his hands, "The explosion came from Corrin's blade." His voice became darker, "If Mother hadn't sacrificed herself, Corrin would be dead." He waited a moment before pointing his own blade at Xander, "If King Garon truly did care for Corrin, tell me; why would he risk her life to hurt Hoshido?"

Xander kept an eye on the Hoshidan as he softly asked, "Corrin... is this true?"

Corrin took a dep breath as she struggled to her feet, Takumi's arrow finally fading from her shoulder, "Y-yes..." She stumbled a little before continuing, "But I need to hear Father's side of the story." She painfully changed her blade from her dominate hand to the one in less pain, Takumi's arrow leaving her arm almost useless, "That's why I need to return home soon, to find the truth of this tragedy."

"I'm afraid, that is not an option for you," Ryoma readied to attack, "I will not let you return to Nohr." Electricity overflowed from his weapon, "You either die here, or I drag you back home." He disappeared for a second, attacking Corrin from behind.

The Princess managed to block the attack at the last second, "Ryoma!" She begged.

"You wish to side with Nohr, ignoring your birthright," He swung his weapon down, Corrin barley managing to stay on her feet as she blocked, "Perhaps it is a blessing Mother isn't here to witness your betrayal."

Her voice caught in her throat, tears stinging her eyes at his words. Xander finally managed to counter attack, "Stand down, Prince of Hoshido." He glared at his opponent.

"Continue to order me around," Ryoma challenged, "Nohr will lose its Crown Prince today as well." He readied to attack once more, "I will do as I must to awaken my sister from the spell that binds her. You have kidnapped and brainwashed her, and I will not rest until she is free."

Xander shook his head guiding his mount to stand in front of his sister, "More false accusations," He sounded offended, "You know very well she has chosen of her own free will. No matter what blood flows through her body, we are her true family. That will never change."

"I will not stand here and listen to your lies!" Ryoma growled, "Your heart knows only deceit and betrayal. Nohrinas are known for their cruel and cowardly methods. This is no different."

The Hoshidan's taunts worked, Xander visibly showing his anger, his voice a knife, "And what exactly do you mean by that, Prince?"

Corrin finally managed to speak again, "Enough!" The ground shook as she tapped into a nearby Dragon Vein, healing her wounds as her eyes glowed an angry crimson. Everyone turned to her, the air bound battle halting as the mounts whined in fear. Corrin stood up straight, "This battle will end in a stalemate, and both sides will lose more lives than they need to. Ryoma, withdraw your troops, Xander, you do the same, we have to return home as soon as possible." She took a deep breath, "There has been enough senseless death today."

On cue, the dried riverbed began emitting a thick fog, Jakob grabbing Corrins arm as it engulfed the battlefield, "We need to hurry!"

"Leo!" Xander shouted from the mist.

"On it!" The Mage yelled back as a circle of light flew through the air just above Corrin's head, horse hooves and armoured steps filling the air as the Nohrians retreated. "Hoshido! Regroup!" Ryoma's voice carried through the fog, though it was quieter than Corrin was expecting.

"What just...?" Corrin asked the Butler guiding her.

He replied quickly and quietly, "Lady Azura and Lilith," he passed a palm sized blue gem to her, "A gift from Lady Azura. She said it would help you control your other form. She also said good luck. As for Lilith, I asked if she could collect our horses."

Corrin clutched the stone to her chest, "I see..." Soon, they were in a thick forest, mounted soldiers soon pulling the running soldiers onto their horses. Xander quickly finding his newly rescued sister.

 _Everyone... Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I have committed the ultimate betrayal..._

She buried her head into her eldest brothers armour, forcing her eyes to stay dry.

 _I swear, I will end this war for everyone._


	17. Chapter 7

A/n this chapter is mainly birthed from head canons, because Camilla, Leo and Elise are all born from concubines, I thought they might have siblings outside of the royal family, and first up is Elise's family with her rejected (by the King) sibling! Yay! Anyways, hopefully this chapter is a good read, even if it is basically just Corrin sharing her thought processes about her decision to join conquest instead of smash bros.

(Also the end of this chapter is kinda awkward because I didn't know how to end the final conversation in a not awkward way. Sorry about that.)

Chapter Seven; Return to Nohr

Map: Troubadour Village

"Can you use your arm properly yet?" A blonde haired woman asked as she finished checking Corrin's arrow wound.

The Princess attempted to rotate her shoulder, wincing in pain, "N-not yet."

Elise frowned as she bought over some more bandages, "Why is it taking so long to heal?"

A boy her age with short blonde hair nodded, carrying some medicines, "Yeah… it looks like a regular arrow wound…"

The woman turned smiling slightly, "The bow used was a blessed weapon." She collected the items they had bought over before petting their heads, "It will take a little longer to heal."

The children nodded, faces sad.

Corrin smiled as happily as she could manage, "I'll be okay, especially with the two of you helping."

The two of them gave matching happy smiles, the two proudly giving a thumbs up, "We'll do our best."

The woman chuckled, "As we know, Elise, Elys," She knelt down, "But for now, could you check on the other Princes and Princess?"

The two nodded, "Okay, Mother." They waved as they ran out, talking quietly and giggling.

Corrin smiled, "It's good that they get along."

The woman nodded happily, "Well, they don't often get to see each other, and family is important to both of them."

Corrin nodded, "That's go- ow!" She flinched as the woman poked right next to her wound, "What did I do?"

The woman smiled, "There, now you're not pouting."

"What?"

The healer began to look through the medicines her son had bought to her, "For someone who told me the day you got here that you were happy with your decision," She began to mix different substances together, "You certainly pout and frown a lot. Your face will get stuck in a pout if you continue, you know?" She winked, Elise's childlike behaviour shown clearly by her mother.

Corrin chuckled, "I'm not too sure if that is completely true, Natasha."

"Oh, but it is," she looked around before whispering in her ear, "It's why the King always looks disappointed."

Corrin covered her mouth to avoid an attention grabbing burst of laughter, "Are you even allowed to say that?"

Natasha began to apply the paste she had created, "Nope. But you won't tell, right, Milady?"

"Okay," Corrin chuckled, her happy mood masking most of her pain, "I promise."

The woman nodded before moving on the the almost healed slash wound, "Do you prefer your hair short?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Natasha shrugged, scooping the rest of her paste into a glass jar, "Elise said she would braid your hair all the time, and that shoulder slash would have made long hair a little uneven."

"Oh," Corrin ran the hand of her least pained arm through the short mop of silver hair on her head, "I don't have to brush my hair much, if at all now," She giggled, "Like Leo."

Natasha chuckled, packing a small first aide kit, "Ah, yes, knots fall out easier in short hair doesn't it?"

"Yeah," The albino nodded, "It certainly dose."

The woman checked over Corrin's injuries once again, "So who cut it?"

"Camilla," Corrin replied before sighing, "Well, she made it even…"

"So," Natasha began covering the soldiers wounds, "Who cut it?"

"That was Ryoma," She mumbled, looking at the ground.

Natasha nodded, "Do you regret returning back to Nohr?"

"Of course not!" Corrin replied, "Why would I?"

The blonde woman sighed, "I'm not completely unaware of what has happened. You may not have told me, but Xander explained what happened. So, do you truly not regret leaving your true family, and returning to the man who has done little to deserve your loyalty, and tried to have you killed?"

"If Xander told you what happened, wouldn't you know who cut my hair?"

"You are avoiding the question," The woman replied, "And I was trying to see if you would talk on your own."

Corrin stayed silent for a moment before answering, "I came back… to find out why the King used me to kill so many… I came back, because, no matter how hard I try, all I can remember from before waking up in the Fortress, is Father's death, and brief moments as a child in Hoshido. I can't erase the years I've loved everyone here…" She sighed, "But if the King- if Father, truly meant to kill me back in the square, then I want to know why. And I want to see if I can do anything to end this war as peacefully as possible, from the inside of the kingdom that began it in the first place."

Natasha smiled, fixing the bandages into position, "You truly are as brave as they come." She rested her hands on the girls face, "We may technically have no connection aside from Elise, but if you ever need anything," She kissed the girls forehead, "Do not hesitate to return here." She rested her own forehead against Corrin's, "I will do everything in my power to help you whenever I can…" She stepped away held her hands in prayer, "May the Gods care for you, and allow you to be successful in your quest," She held the albino's hands in her own, "And may the First Dragons smile on you."

Corrin bowed her head, joining in on the prayer.

Natasha took a deep breath after a while, "On the road back to the capital, make sure to ask Elise to help with bandages and healing," She picked up her little first aide kit as Corrin pulled her shirt on, "She May be young, but she dose have talent." She adjusted the girls headband, "And be sure to talk to your siblings. They are all worried about how you feel about your decision," She smiled, "Make sure they know of your reasons."

Corrin nodded, "Okay." She took the offered leather pouch, "Thank you."

Natasha smiled, her serious aura returning to the happy Elise-like aura she seemed to favour, "Take care now," She smiled happily, "And don't pout! It'll ruin your smile!"

Corrin laughed, "Alright, I'll try." She waved as she walked out of Natasha's house and into the open streets of the village. She passed a few soldiers gearing up to march as she walked toward the centre of the village. The first people she saw, were the twins, Elise with her long hair plaited with pink ribbon, and Elys with his short crown braided hair, a matching pink ribbon forcing it's way through the blonde. They were happily talking to Camilla, who sat on the edge of the fountain in casual clothing, laughing, while Leo sat seemingly annoyed in a similar dressed down state, a red fruit in his hands. Then, there was Xander, standing close by in full armour, arms crossed, but an entertained smile on his face.

"What did I miss?" Corrin asked as she approached.

Camilla chuckled, "We're just annoying Leo."

"Ah," Corrin chuckled as she sat beside her, leaning on her knees to see Leo, "So nothing unusual?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "No, not really," He took another bit out of his fruit.

"You're eating a full tomato?" Corrin asked in confusion.

Elise And Elys laughed merrily, "It's so weird!"

Xander chuckled, "Elise, Corrin, you should be used to that."

Corrin chuckled, "True."

"Then why make a fuss?" Leo sighed.

Elise answered, "Because it's weird," She managed through her chuckling.

Camilla carefully wrapped her arm around her albino sister, "Are you feeling alright?"

Corrin smiled happily, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Xander smiled, though it had a tinge of sadness, "We leave in an hour, we'll reach the next town soon after sundown. And I would prefer you rode with one of us as opposed to in the carriage."

Corrin nodded, "Alright. Will do."

"Milord," A grey haired man walked over, a woman with colourful piggy tailed hair beside him.

Xander turned to them, "Laslow, Peri, what's the matter?"

The woman smiled, her voice dry, "Nothing really, just that the mounts are ready."

Xander nodded, "Perfect, thank you."

The man nodded, "Hey, no problem," He then winked at Camilla and Corrin.

"Don't touch my sisters," Xander replied simply, "Peri, you can deal with him if he dose."

The woman chuckled, her face making her seem a little crazy, "Of course Milord Xander."

Laslow shuddered, "I'd rather not know what you're thinking right now."

The woman smiled at him, "Just don't touch Miladies, and you'll never know." She began walking away, the man quick to follow.

"Oh Gods," Leo combed his hair back in realisation.

Camilla frowned, "What's the matter?"

Leo turned to Corrin, "You May meet my retainers soon," Camilla and Xander gave a collective, 'Oh Gods,' before Leo continued, "So feel free to punch Niles if he gets too close or just…" He bit his lip searching for the word, "Well… he's not the respectful type."

Corrin nodded, "Riiiight… how did you meet this guy?"

"Oh," Leo shrugged, "He broke into the castle with his gang and was left for dead."

Corrin nodded slowly, "Right." She then turned to Elise, "You better not have people like that as you retainers."

Elys chuckled, "No, there nice."

"Xander double checked," Elise nodded.

Corrin chuckled at her eldest brothers nod, "Fair enough."


	18. Notice (Sorry)

Hello!

I apologise but I do not have a chapter ready for this week, as I have been preoccupied with getting everything ready for Christmas. Admittedly, that is also why last chapter in my opinion was pretty crappy, especially at the end of it.

Anyways, I am so sorry, but I will be taking a few weeks break. When everything has calmed down I will start rereleasing chapters. However, for now I am just going to go through previous chapters and fix some grammatical and spelling mistakes.

Once again, I am sorry I don't have a chapter ready for this week, and I'm sorry about this break I'm taking.

Other than that, I hope you all have a great Christmas (if you celebrate it) or just a great set of holidays, and I will start releasing some more chapters next year.


End file.
